Life's Little Lessons
by MCmsSHORTY
Summary: Troy and Gabi are embarking upon parenthood. When a second pregnancy comes their way, they soon find themselves with a child that's hanging in the balance of life and death. Join the gang as their own lives are challenged in more than one way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Hello everyone, this is a new story that I am very excited about. Basically this story, Life's "Little" Lessons, is what I planned for the future in my other ****fanfic**** called Family Sticks Together (or now its, Pieces to the Puzzle), but since that ****fic**** was going so slow and it would take awhile to get to these events, I started this story that will start one forth through their adult life and use flashbacks to fill in info. Don't worry it's not as confusing as this author's note… ****LOL.**** Anyway, this is going to be a brief intro to the story that will… I can guarantee… include A LOT of drama… and please don't hate me for some events that occur… they just have to happen for the story to go on.**

**Disclaimer: Did you know that it is all mine? Did you? Did you**** well I hope you didn't ****cuz**** I don't. **

* * *

**_Life's "Little" Lessons_**

**_Summary_**

Troy and Gabriella are making a great life for themselves. With a beautiful little boy, a great house, growing careers, and a group full of loving friends, they thought they know what life was all about. But the truth is… they don't. Sometimes, as the married couple and their friends find out, life doesn't always go how you planned; instead, it takes the smallest endeavor, the smallest living being, the smallest action to really find out what life is all about, and for these individuals… that's exactly where their life's journey leads them.

Hopefully, that wasn't confusing… but I know it was so let me clear it up… When the story begins that adults are roughly 29 years old. Troy and Gabi are married with a little boy, Caleb Lee Bolton who is five years old; Chad and Taylor are married but have no kids; Jason and Kelsi are married but have not kids because Kelsi can't seem to get pregnant (a fertility doctor is going to be consulted); Zeke and Sharpay are married with two children, Shavanna Day Baylor (about six years old) and Scarlet Johanne Baylor (about nine months old), to tell you the truth, I always saw Sharpay naming her kids weird names and Zeke being a father of all girls (I could never see him having a boy, or maybe I could? LOL). Basically, that's the most background info needed at the moment b/c flashbacks and other stuff will fill in the spots, but by some chance you are confused just leave a review and I will make sure to clear it up.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Parenthood

**A/N: Okay people, so here is the first official chapter of LLL. I'm very excited because I get to jump into the good stuff and stop boring you with slow moving chapters! So for the most part… ENJOY**

**And thanks for reading… and maybe reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I have my own kingdom where I own all the glorious product of today's world… it's in my head.**

* * *

_ **Life's "Little" Lessons**_

**_Parenthood_**

_With the Guys_

"Caleb Lee, don't you even think about touching that," warned Troy Bolton as he got up from the booth in the restaurant and went to stop his five year old son from touching the restaurant's memorabilia on the wall. At this moment, the four boys were at the local restaurant "Hufferman's Grill" with the children so the girls could have a night together, without the kids running around like crazy.

"I swear I hear Caleb's middle name more than I hear my own first name," joked Jason as him, Zeke, and Chad watched Troy deal with the call of parenthood. "and I swear, I don't think any of us even know the two girls middle names." He finished pointing towards Zeke's girls that were sitting at the booth next to them, Shavanna coloring and Scarlet sleeping away in her carrier.

"That's because, that kid," Zeke started as he pointed towards Caleb, "is Troy's kid, and I don't know if you remember… but… I think it's just nature's own way of paying him back for his ways." As Zeke spoke, the guys watched Troy throw the brown haired, blue eyed boy over his shoulder and successfully place him back at the children's booth so he would stay seated.

"Whose ways and why?" asked Troy as he took his seat back at the booth with the guys and tried to include himself in the conversation.

"Nothing, we were just talking about Caleb," stated Jason as they peered over at the kids table to make sure Caleb didn't sneak away again.

"Hey, he's just rambunctious and hey, when you guys have kids, I'm the one who gets to sit back and laugh," he told them with a slight chuckle.

"Hey don't forget I am one and mine are not bad and their genes are from Sharpay," pointed out Zeke as he pointed towards his two lovely girls. As on cue, Shavanna took a crayon off the table and threw it at the guys. Luckily, the crayon grazed her father's face and hit the wall. "So I guess every child has their own way." Stated Zeke as he got up from his outside seat on the booth and approached Shavanna.

"Shavanna Day…"

"Day?" exclaimed the guys as a joke, at least that was before a much stressed Zeke held his finger up to them signaling for them to stop talking.

"Shavanna Day Baylor, you never ever throw," reprimanded Zeke as he finished his scolding by taking her pack of crayons and taking them away for a bit, "now you can have these back in a little bit… and don't even think about taking Caleb's." He added in as he watched her hands reach for Caleb's stack of crayons that he was using. In realizing that she lost, even after showing the puppy face and crying, the brown haired, tanned, brown-eyed little girl admitted defeat by nodding her head and sitting quietly as he father reported back to the parent's booth. "So you two," Zeke stated as he came back to the booth, "will get your karma some day, just wait and see." As he spoke, he pointed his finger towards Chad and Jason who both had seats in the inner booth.

"Hey, truth be told, I wish, but Kelsi and I are not having the best of luck," spoke Jason as he finally released the problem that has been bothering him for a while.

"What are you guys doing about that anyway?" asked Troy as they dug into their just delivered entrees.

"Well, Kelsi is talking fertility doctor this week, I think she already set up an appointment, but I'm just hoping that they can just get us a kid." Jason admitted with a slight sigh.

"Just hope for a boy, Zeke's girls handle enough of the diva stance," joked Chad, as the three boys turned to him.

"Dude, have you…"

"My girls are not divas," exclaimed Zeke as he interrupted Troy, this statement made all eyes on him before he shrunk back into the booth and waved Troy onto continue.

"Like I was saying… been spaced out or something because I don't think we have heard a peep out of you yet." Troy pointed out as Chad just shrugged his shoulders and dove into his food. They waited for a reply but it didn't come so they just all started to eat before it all got cold.

* * *

_W__ith the girls_

"It's so nice to be just us," exclaimed Sharpay as she relaxed on one of the kitchen's island stool, sipping her iced tea, "no kids, no husbands, just us girls." As she finished, she looked over at the other women in the room. The girls intended on getting out of the house and doing some shopping, but when they arrived at Gabi and Troy's home, their plans changed.

"I know, even if we are not doing anything it's nice to be away," Gabi added in as she prepared a small dinner for the four of them. "Oh plus I need help in deciding how to tell Troy… you know." She told them as she gave them a knowing look and pointed towards her stomach.

"How did you tell him the first time?" questioned Taylor

* * *

**Flashback-**

_As an exhausted Troy entered the apartment from a long work day, he pulled his jacket and tie off before throwing them on the couch. "Gabi!" he exclaimed as he searched the apartment for his wife, "where are you?". As he entered the bedroom he heard sobbing from the adjacent bathroom. As he slowly opened the door, he saw a very distraught looking Gabi crouched on the ground leaning against the tub side. "What's the matter honey?" Troy asked in a soothing voice as he picked her up bridal style in his arms and carried her to their bed. For a moment, he held Gabi in his arms and wiped away the tears with his thumb trying to calm her down with soothing words. After a moment, Gabi seemed to calm down and Troy once again questioned her._

_"I-am-fat!" she exclaimed once again before breaking into tears. Troy, who was very confused at the statement since Gabi was never one to concentrate on her wait, didn't know what to do so he did what every male says._

_"Honey, you're perfect, you're not fat, you're so skinny," he replied as Gabi curled up in the sheets of the bed and Troy took his place next to her.__ Finally, after a moment of silence and Troy silently rubbing Gabi's back, her tears slowly subsided and Gabi snuggled up to Troy's muscular chest. _

_"What if I do get fat though?" questioned Gabi as she muttered it into this chest._

_"Then I will love you anyways because, hey, face it, twenty four year old Gabi isn't going to last forever," joked Troy as he received a punch in his stomach, "I'm just saying, the once we are older and you know, you are pregnant it's going to happen."_

_"Wait… oh so I will be fat… so you will love me anyways, what, will it not be pleasing to you?" questioned Gabi in a rage as she pulled away from Troy's grasp and stood in front of him since he was still sprawled out on the bed. Troy, not knowing what to do because he somehow awoken the beast, who he hasn't seen much before, got up off the bed and tried to hug her once again. Unfortunately, Gabi didn't let him back in the easily and she made her way to the couch._

_"Honey, I was joking, I thought you knew that?" asked Troy as he tried to reason with a very angry wife._

_"Just leave me and my fat self to misery Troy!" yelled Gabi as she made her way up from the couch and back into the bedroom before slamming the door in his face. Just then, the phone rang and since the phone was right there, Troy just picked it up._

_"Hello," he asked into the receiver._

_"This is Dr. Orlander's office, calling with Gabriella Bolton's test results," stated the women on the other line._

_"Test results?" questioned Troy._

_"Yes, may I speak to her?"_

_"Well actually, I'm her husband and she isn't present right now so I will just __rely__ them back to her."_

_"Okay,__ sir… __well then I may as well say congratulations… daddy,__" at__ the sound of the wor__d daddy, Troy dropped the phone, but quickly recovered it before it feel to the ground._

_"She's… I mean… we are…having a… a,"_

_"baby, yes, she is indeed pregnant… it's funny though, we can't believe that we couldn't just tell her the day she came in, she had so many clear symptoms, you know?" laughed the women before saying good bye and hanging up. As Troy turned off the phone, he was speechless and he hit himself in the head. No wonder why she was the way she was, it was already starting- the wonderful world of hormones._

**-End Flashback**

* * *

"Wait, so he told you?" asked Taylor as Gabi finished her story.

"Basically, he made his way back into the room after I calmed down and told me." Gabi finished as she shrugged her shoulders and got back to making supper.

"Maybe this time could be a little more of a surprise for him, and maybe a little more romantic." Kelsi stated as the girls started to spend the night planning a way for Gabi to spill the news to Troy.

* * *

"Honey, we are home," an exhausted Troy yelled from the foyer as he and Caleb returned home from their dinner at the restaurant. As Gabi turned the corner from the kitchen, she saw a passed out Caleb resting in his father's arms, which placed a smile on Gabi's face. 

"Hey, how was it?" questioned Gabi as she placed a quick kiss on Troy's lips and she gave Caleb's back a rub.

"It was good, Scarlet slept, of course, Shavanna threw crayons, Caleb had to be chased around the restaurant, and we got to talk, so it was all good," Troy replied as he gave Gabi another peck on the lips. "But I better get this little guy off to bed," he finished as he made his way to the staircase and entered Caleb's bedroom. Quietly he placed his son in his bed, took off his shoes and clothes before placing pajamas on him, then ever so gently, he pulled the covers over his little boys body and gave him a peck on the forehead. "Love you buddy." He sighed as he stood in the doorway and quietly closed the bedroom door. Then he made his way down to the kitchen where Gabi was cleaning away the remnants of the girl's night over. "So, did you guys go out?" he questioned his wonderful wife as he stood behind her, placing his hands on her hips and having her lean into his body.

"Nope we stayed in and had ourselves a quiet night, probably the opposite of yours," smirked Gabi as she turned her face towards her husband. "Oh by the way, tomorrow night, it's just you and me… kind of like a date."

"What about Caleb?"

"He is going over to Taylor and Chad's place for a little sleepover."

"A sleepover?" asked Troy as a slight smirk overcame his face, "I can't wait to see what you have planned."

"Don't worry, honey, it's something that will last a lifetime." She slightly hinted, which went undetected from Troy since he was already capturing Gabi's lips in an earth shattering kiss.

* * *

**So there you have it folks, the first chapter. How did I do? Is it good? I hope this story really turns out great. And don't worry the drama is so close that I can smell it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	3. Only the Ducks Can Tell

**A/N: Hello there again, I am excited to see how Troy finds out about the upcoming surprise… to tell you the truth as I type these words I'm not even sure… it's one of those things that comes to me as I write ****(whatever way it happens I hope ****its**** good… I guess that was my own personal pep talk). Anyway, I am being lazy on "Pieces to the Puzzle" because I have found myself in a writer's block, but this story is just beginning so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I wish ****, I wish I might, I wish for Zac to be all mine (yeah in a lifetime).**

* * *

**_Life's "Little" Lessons_**

**_Only the Ducks Can Tell_**

"Gabi I'm home," yelled Troy through the house as he entered from the garage door and proceeded to search at his wife. Before, he could make it much further into the house, he felt a pair of soft lips crash into his. Quickly, his own lips got sucked into the action and slowly, he made his way to the couch, pushing the petite body in front of him to the same location. Together, the couple lowered themselves onto the living room couch and spent some time lingering in a romantic kiss, to only pull apart when they needed air. "Well, this is a wonderful way to be welcomed home," stated Troy as he propped himself over Gabi and touched foreheads with her, "but where's our little one?" he finished as he pulled his forehead away and looked around the living room.

"Remember…" Gabi started with a roll of her eyes at her own husband's forgetfulness, "it's our own 'date' night; the terror is with the Danforth's." At the mention of their night alone, a huge grin appeared upon Troy's face. "But don't worry, we actually have things to do," Gabi pointed out as she figured out what Troy was probably thinking about doing for the whole night, at the mention of this his smile fell, "But…" she added to get him excited, "we'll see where the night brings us later on."

"Don't… worry… honey… I… know… where… that… is…" he said between kisses that he laid on Gabi's lips, at the touch of his hands on her back and the feeling of his lips on hers, Gabi gave out a slight giggle and melted under his touch, which almost made her forget what she planned for him.

"Troy," Gabi muttered under her breath as she tried to regain herself and start the night's activities, "we have to get going." Troy gave out a slight groan and pulled away from the kiss, with his head hung in disappointment, he pulled himself up from the couch and went to go up the stairs. "Get showered, put on some jeans and a shirt and meet me down here honey." She told Troy as she watched the love of her life go up the stairs.

"Yes Buttercup," he replied with a sigh as he reached the top, Gabi laughed at his behavior, that was what she expected from little Caleb… not him, but, hey, Caleb had to get it from somewhere… and to her, it was all from Troy.

* * *

"Where are you leading me?" whined Troy as an estactic Gabi led a blindfolded Troy to the SUV. 

"Be patient, bucko, you will soon see," Gabi replied as she shoved him into the passenger seat and proceeded to the driver's seat. She knew that when they came home, Troy would be in the driver's seat and he would be driving ten miles per hour as a way to protect Gabi… he got this way last time… and this time will probably be no different.

"Bucko," Troy questioned with a slight chuckle, "is that my new nickname, if I were you, I think I like my old nicknames better." Troy finished turning his blindfolded self so he was facing Gabi, who just took off to their destination.

"What other names would those be?" Gabi asked back as she continued to drive.

"You know… Sweetheart, Honey, Mr. Big…"

"Troy," Gabi yelled in response to the last said nickname.

"… Wildcat, but not because of high school, one shot…"

"TROY!" at this point, Gabi slammed on the break at the red light and tried to cover his big mouth.

"Big timer, leading scorer, Mr…"

"TROY!" Gabi yelled once more as she finally managed to reach over and muffle the last part of Mr., since she knew exactly what it was, and it was not a name that she wanted to get out.

"So…are we there?" Troy questioned innocently once he pulled Gabi's hand away from his mouth and sent a huge smile her way.

"No it's a red light," she retorted, "and oh… by the way, if any of those nicknames get out I have your throat." She finished in a calm and funny tone, laughing at her husband's ways.

"So are we there now?" he questioned as soon as Gabi pressed the gas and pulled away from the light.

"Yeah we are, actually, didn't you know that I was going to just pushed you out of the door and the goal is to find your way home," she sarcastically informed her husband which received her a slap on the right shoulder. "But…" she started again after Troy's laughter died down, "we are here now." She finished as she pulled into a parking spot and put the car into park. "The blindfold stays on." She informed an ansy Troy who was trying to get the cloth off his face.

"But Gabi…" he whined, it reminded Gabi so much of Caleb's own way of trying to get out of certain things… such as a punishment.

"No buts," Gabi replied as she got out of the car and went over to the passenger's side, pulling Troy out before leading him over to a nearby structure. When she finally reached the statue, she pulled the blindfold off of Troy's eyes and faced him towards the fountain.

"What's this about?" asked Troy once he realized that they were in the local park.

"There is something here for you... but you have to search," she had to hold her finger up to Troy halfway through since she could tell that he was going to intercept her little speech. He looked around the park for a second and scratched his head in confusion.

"Where do I start?" he asked as he tried to find out what he was suppose to exactly do.

"Look in the fountain," Gabi replied as she tilted her head towards the structure in front of him, "what do you see?"

"Water?"

"And what else," Gabi tried to lead him on, Troy wasn't always the fasted when it came to observation.

"Plastic, yellow ducks," Troy replied in a 'duh' voice, that was before he realized that they were probably put there for a reason, "why are there ducks Gabi?" he questioned his wife as he watched eight little ducks float around in the pool of water as more cascaded down the middle statue.

"You have to catch them," Gabi simply stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But they are all over," he stated as he stared at the water and realized that some of them were not close to the edge, "and I am not getting wet." He stated as he stomped his foot on the ground like a young child. Gabi just laughed at his behavior and shook her head, that was before approaching Troy and placing her lips on his left cheek.

"You'll find a way… and oh by the way… don't turn them over, lay them flat on the ground." She stated as Troy continued to look at the fountain with great confusion. Troy took a deep breath and let it out before he pulled the closest ducks out of the water, as he collected them, he placed them on the ground, just as Gabi said. He realized though, that as he pulled them out, Gabi looked at them and placed them in a certain order. Troy was quite confused, but instead of questioning, he just kept at it until he had one final duck left that seemed to be caught in the stream of water cascading down the side. This did not help Troy since no matter how much splashing he did, the duck seemed to stay in place, the only thing that he could see of the duck, though, was that the word 'surprise' was written on the bottom. By this time, Troy was getting fed up with Gabi's little outing and looked back towards a laughing Gabi.

"So this is funny?" he questioned her as he held his hands up in surrender, "well, I give up.""Don't honey," Gabi responded as she pulled herself into Troy's arms and gave him a kiss on the lips, "just wait here." At this, Gabi pulled herself from his grasp and went over to the SUV, soon after, she returned with Caleb's butterfly net.

"I could have used this earlier," he replied as he took the tool from her hands and pulled the last ducky in. As he gave it to Gabi, she ran back to her arrangement of ducks and placed them in order on the bench.

"Turn them over one my one." Ordered Gabi, as Troy did what he was told.

"Ok here it goes, duck one- Your," Troy narrated as he went through he duck, naming the word after the number duck, "duck two- surprise, I already saw that one, duck three- will… wow I'm getting so much info here," Troy sarcastically continued after he had three of the eight ducks turned over.

"Just continue buddy," an excited Gabi stated with the roll of her eyes.

"Duck four- be, once again very informative…""JUST MOVE ON," a now agitated Gabi loudly stated as Troy looked up at Gabi.

"I am… I am… duck five- here, duck six- in, duck seven- nine, and finally but not least, drum roll please," stated Troy with a smirk as he knew that Gabi was frustrated and wanted him to just know the news, "duck eight- months… Your surprise will be here in nine months," he read out together once they were all turned over, "Hmmm, I wonder why that many months?" he questioned as an impatient Gabi rolled her eyes and sighed at her husband's obliviousness. Being frustrated with how hard-headed he truly was, Gabi reached over and quickly placed Troy's hand on her stomach. Finally, after the obvious action, Troy got up off his knee in front of the park bench and his mouth became dry, "you mean… we… we… I mean…"

"Yes Troy, I'm pregnant," exclaimed Gabi as she threw her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. As though the world wasn't watching, the two kissed for a while before realizing that they were in such a public space.

"It's about nine honey, let's get home and get you into bed," Troy stated as he looked at his watch and rubbed Gabi's stomach lovingly, "get you both to bed."

"It's only nine, how about we go back for maybe what you imagined earlier," she told Troy as she cocked an eyebrow and Troy's smile grew.

"I think I may like this appetite better than the food one and the hormonal episodes," Troy stated with a smirk as he placed his forehead to hers.

"Don't worry buster, they are probably coming since I am only seven weeks pregnant at this time, many more times and chances for those to come," at this Troy gave out a groan and led Gabi to the car, instead this time, he was driving and they were heading home to enjoy the night- at least Gabi was able to predict half of the night's outcome.

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad? Anyway whether you review or not, thanks for reading and if you can please review!**

**THANKS**


	4. Heartbeats in Sync

**A/N: Hey, I just**** want you all to know that the next few chapters contain medical info, and since I am not a doctor, some of the info may not be as exact as it could be. Times to hear the heartbeats or so are as close I think and some may not be in the exact order. The problems that are going to arise are actually problems that could occur and for that purpose I did try to research it a little. Just bare with my thru the parts that aren't exact and it shall be all right. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM (although I wish), but I do own all the original characters and problems (actually, so I don't get things thrown at me, the problems are up for auction… any takers?)…**

* * *

**_Life's "Little" Lessons_**

**_Heartbeats in Sync_**

"Caleb, where are you buddy?" Troy yelled throughout the house as he search for his missing son. Caleb was acting out that past few days, Troy and Gabi didn't think it was because of the baby since they weren't even sure if he comprehended it when they told him. Either way, Troy was getting fed up searching and his main goal was to get the young boy dressed and to Troy's parents house. He didn't want to be late for today's ultrasound; it was special since they were going to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time. "Caleb, you have five seconds to show yourself…. 5… 4….3…..2…….."

"BOO!" screamed Caleb as he jumped out of the coat closet and ran up to his father, tugging at his pant leg.

"Caleb, I told you to get dressed," stated Troy in an exasperated tone as he glanced at his son, still in his blue basketball pajamas and nowhere near ready. "Remember, we have to get going soon." He added as he crouched down to the child's level and heaving him over his shoulder.

"Let me down," he exclaimed as Troy made his way into Caleb's room and placed him on the unmade bed.

"We have to get going," Troy repeated as he pulled a pair of blue and red plaid shorts out of the closet and matched it with a blue polo, "mommy is waiting for me and you," he started as he tickled Caleb's side, " are going to visit gee and pa." At the sound of his grandparents, Caleb stood up on his bed, gave a wide smile, and started to jump up and down with glee. "No jumping, mommy has told you that before," Troy reminded the five year old as he scooped him up in his arms and started to pull of the boy's top. Soon, after calming down the excited little boy, Troy was able to dress Caleb in his clothes before ushering him down the stairs and to the garage door.

"I want the green ones," demanded Caleb as he watched his father reach for his blue converses. With the roll of the eyes, Troy placed the blue ones back on the ground and picked up Caleb's green crocs and reluctantly allowed Caleb to slide them on. He knew that giving in wasn't the best idea, but he didn't feel like getting in another tantrum since they were already running twenty minutes late and Gabi was sure to have a fit if he was any later.

* * *

"Hey Caleb," Troy said as he stopped at the red light and looked back at his son, who was occupied with his stuffed basketball. 

"Yeah daddy," he responded back without taking his attention away from his toy.

"Do you want a brother or a sister?" Troy curiously asked his son. At the sound of his future sibling, Caleb quickly looked up with a smile.

"A brother!" Caleb without hesitation, "sissies are icky." Troy laughed at his son's attitude towards girls and thought about how that's how he liked it best… if only it would stay that way. "Is he here?" asked Caleb after Troy brought up the topic, Troy then sighed at the fact that he even started it, now Caleb would be asking nonstop.

"No it's not, won't be for a while buddy." He told his son, but by Caleb's nod, he could tell that his answer didn't sit well for him.

"After I get home from gee and pa's," Caleb once again tried to guess how long he would actually have to wait.

"No, even longer."

"LONGER!" Caleb exclaimed as he threw his hands out.

"Yup," Troy responded with a chuckle.

"When I wake up tomorrow?" Caleb tried again.

"Nope." After Troy's third no, Caleb let out a huge sigh and Troy just laughed at his son's reaction. Not long after Caleb let out his frustration, his attention was back to his toy and he watched the trees pass them by. Troy liked the silence and it continued until they pulled into his parent's driveway.

"Where do babies come from," Caleb suddenly asked out of the blue as Troy went to stop the car, the question kind of surprised Troy and instead of pressing the brake, he put his foot on the gas, shooting the car a foot forward before Troy quickly fixed his mistake. Once the car was in park, he quickly peered back at his son and blinked at him with a shocked expression, he should have known a pregnancy would arise these questions.

"That's a mommy question." Troy said after a moment, it was the only thing he could think to say and would much rather have Gabi tell him later than him, since his best included a stork. Turning back around in his seat, he proceeded to get out of the car and opened the back door, helping Caleb out of his booster car seat. As Caleb jumped out, he ran up to the door and started to continuously ring the bell, his favorite thing to do. Soon, the door opened and Lucy Bolton appeared in the doorway.

"GEE!" exclaimed Caleb as he jumped into her arms and she embraced him in a hug.

"Hey to you," she stated back as she release Caleb and led them into the house and into the kitchen, where Mr. Bolton was seated reading a newspaper.

"PA!" Caleb yelled this time as he jumped onto his grandfather's lap. The commotion surprised Jack, and he put the newspaper down on the table before grabbing Caleb around the waist so he didn't fall off.

"Hey Sport," he stated as he pulled Caleb in for a hug and Caleb placed a kiss on his cheek. As Troy and Lucy watched the two gapping generations intermingle, Lucy peered down at Caleb's shoes.

"Are we miss matching today Troy?" Lucy questioned with a chuckle as she looked over at her son, who was leaning over the kitchen island.

"Don't even get me started," Troy said with a sigh and the roll of his eyes, "we were already running late and I didn't feel like starting another argument."

"And why was that?" She asked once again, knowing the answer already.

"He decided to play hide and go seek… again," he added, knowing his mother just wanted to know so she could give it a good laugh. She leaned over and patted him on the back.

"Welcome to payback Troy, like father like son." Troy just rolled his eyes again. He already knew that he did the same thing as a child and that Jack spent hours playing the same game with a young dirty blonde, blue-eyed Troy. After a moment though, he peered at the clock and realize the time. He cursed under his breath and turned back to his parents.

"I have got to go, Gabi is already going to have my head at this point," he exclaimed as he quickly kissed the his mother good bye, gave his father a handshake, and told Caleb that he would see him later, with mommy.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Gabi questioned as a breathless Troy entered the OBGYN office. 

"Sorry honey, it took a while to get Caleb ready and settled at the parent's house," he told her as he gave her a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"Well at least you're here," she reasoned just as her name was called, "and that they were backed up."

"So how was breakfast with your mother?" asked Troy as they were ushered into an examination room.

"It was great to be just the two of us, but all she could talk about was the baby, even after knowing about it for a few weeks, she still is gushing about being a grandmother again." Gabi mentioned as she took her seat on the table. After a quick info survey by the nurse and a nod, they quietly waited for the doctor to arrive.

"Yeah well, I wasn't free of baby talk this morning either," Troy stated with a sigh. Gabi could tell that there was some interesting news to come, but she waited for him to continue. "It was my fault though since I started it, oh and Caleb wants a brother, honey." He finished with as he sent a smirk her way.

"Well," she started as she rubbed her staring to swell tummy, "that's kind of hard to change now, and even so, it was all you in that department." She finished as she pointed a finger his way.

"And he asked where babies come from," Troy quickly added in as Gabi started to laugh.

"And what did you tell him," she prompted when he didn't continue.

"Nothing," Troy stated with a shrug and blank expression as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and stood next to the table, taking Gabi's hand into his. Gabi looked confused at his answer but he soon expanded his answer, "just told him it was a mommy question." At the finish, Gabi's mouth hung open and she slapped her husband across the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Troy asked as he let go of her hand and grabbed his shoulder, as if the slap hurt.

"You do know that kid doesn't forget that easy, right?" Gabi asked him with a still wide open mouth.

"Yeah thanks to you," he mentioned as a smirk played across his face. He once again got a slap across the shoulder. "Geez, stop woman, you're going to hurt me." He exclaimed as he continued to rub his shoulder.

"Bolton, your messing with a pregnant woman, here, don't cross the line." She demanded as the door to the room opened.

"She's right you know, I have seen many husband's get a full ride ticket to the couch for a while." Stated a medium height, brown haired woman who had a white jacket on as she entered the room.

"Thank you Dr. Pella," Gabi stated as she turned towards Troy with a wide smile on her face.

"Sure, side with the hormonal one," Troy sarcastically stated towards the doctor, but when he saw Gabi's hard rise, to once again slap him, he held his hands up in defense, "I'm just kidding, you are always right." He finished as he tried to correct his mistake and get on with the appointment.

"You guys are just so cute," exclaimed the doctor as she pulled out the ultrasound machine and pulled up the chair to the machine. She then signaled for Gabi to lay down on the table and pull up her shirt a little. "Now as you know, it is a little cold." She reminded Gabi as she applied the cold gel, Gabi shuddered under the cold, but she simply reached for Troy's hand and gave him a big smile, they would soon see their child on the screen in front of them… with an actual heartbeat. "Now…" the doctor started as she probed around Gabi's stomach in order to find the growing child, "Ah, here we are, right there." She said as she pointed towards a little bean on the screen, Gabi and Troy gasped in awe at their child's picture. "Now here, is the heartbeat," she added on as a fast rhythm started to go off. It didn't take long for all three of them to put confused looks on their faces; the heartbeat was faster than it ever was with Caleb. After a moment, Gabi got very worried and squeezed Troy's hand, she didn't think it was normal and the doctor's expression didn't help either, "hmmm, this is very strange," she added as she continued to wonder.

"What?" Gabi finally asked as her mouth went dry and she was anxious to know what was up.

"It seems that, that…" she started before she put the ultrasound tool down and went to leave the room, "I will be back very soon, until then just relax there probably isn't anything wrong, but just let me check." At this Dr. Pella left a very scared Troy and Gabi in a white sterile room.

"Troy…" was all Gabi was able to get out before Troy shushed her and started to pull her hair away from her face, squeezing her hand and whispering calm words her ear. Gabi couldn't help but let a tear drop from the corner of her eyes. They have gone five years with only one child and now all they wanted was for their family to expand. After what seemed like a lifetime, the door reopened and on the other side appeared Dr. Pella with an ultrasound technician and a heartbeat monitor. Without words, the two started to quietly mutter to each other and point to random points on the screen and place the monitor on Gabi's stomach, after a moment of conversing, the technician nodded his head and left the room, leaving the three in complete silence.

"Well…" the doctor started again as she once again applied the ultrasound device to her stomach and stopped so the bean was on the screen, "see this right here?" she asked the couple as a smile appeared her face, "that is Baby A…" she stated as Gabi and Troy looked at her confused.

"Baby… Baby A?" Troy repeated back to the doctor as she simple nodded.

"Yup, that's why the heartbeats were so fast, congratulations, you are having twins," she excitedly told the couple who had complete looks of shock on their faces.

"But… how… I mean what was the confusion about," Gabi started as she turned her attention from the screen to Troy, "do you have twins in your family?" she questioned him, since she knew they weren't in hers. Troy didn't have the voice to vocalize his thoughts; all he could is nod his head no.

"I will explain everything, but first, wipe the gel off and follow me to my office," Dr. Pella told them as she handed a wipe to Gabi. After cleaning her belly, Troy helped Gabi to pull herself up and she got off the table, following the doctor to her private office. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," she started as she took her seat behind her desk, "It seems that the heartbeat you heard was actually both of them combined, of course the only reason that I was confused was that I first pointed towards a heart problem before the idea of twins for two reasons, first, there was only one seen growing child, and two, there wasn't a record of twins in either of your families backgrounds… but in the end, it is twins, indeed." She told the couple as smile played across their faces. They couldn't believe that two more miracles were coming their way. "At this point, everything seems good, but as always, carrying twins is different from one, mainly risks are higher, so for this reason I need another appointment in month." With this, she rose out of her seat and shook hands with the couple before escorting them outside and into the main office. After several goodbyes, Gabi and Troy left the office hand in hand… dreaming of their future with Caleb, the twins, and each other… but of course, with the question of 'where do babies come from?' still lingering in the air.

* * *

**So how was this one? Good, bad? Please tell me, but even if you don't, thanks for reading!**


	5. Why?

**A/N: I really don't know what to say... whether it was changing the description or the chapter… more people seemed to be writing. All I can say is Thank you, whether you review or not, just knowing that people pay attention to this story really makes me happy (which is why I'm writing right now, whenever I read reviews or see people reacting to the story, it makes me want to write, so just keep it up). Also, if I am not doing something ****right,**** or you feel that a story line is farfetched or whatever, don't hesitate to comment… I can take it, but please, I beg of you, don't flame it… it can't be that bad. So once again, thank you for everything and you don't know what it means to me. Now since I have been so heavily paying attention to Troy and Gabi, I decided to start leaking the other couple's lives into the story line, so in this chapter and the following ones, Kelsi and Jason are going to start taking a bigger part of the story line, but don't worry, Troyella will never be far behind!**

**THANK YOU!**

**P.S- all the medical info in this chapter is to my knowledge; it is close to what is actually possible. Also, as I have said before, the following chapters will also have medical info that is basically true and not farfetched.**

**Disclaimer: I think we know the drill people, all I own are my own original ideas… just don't kill me when they aren't happy (and if you want to, that's when they don't belong to me).**

* * *

**_Life's "Little" Lessons_**

**_Why?_**

"How- could -it -be -true?" Kelsi muttered between tears as she pressed her head into Jason's chest, using his shirt as a rag. Jason didn't know how to react to his wife's reaction to the new found info. At this point he was so worried; he called their closest friends to come to their house, all of which were now huddled around the distraught couple in Kelsi and Jason's living room. Without words, Jason held on to his wife with all his might and threw his head back until it hit the back of the sofa. He had no words to tell her, he knew that calming words wouldn't help her; as he peered around the room, the various other bodies in the room were seated all over, all sitting the same way- elbows on their knees and heads in their hands. No one knew what to say, no one had the courage to even start to talk, in fear of an outbreak from Kelsi.

"Kelsi, we understand," Gabi quietly told her friend, being the first to talk in a while, since Kelsi's last unanswerable question.

"No- no-you-don-don't," Kelsi managed to get out between sobs when she looked up from her safe place in Jason's chest and looked at her friend, who was seated on the opposite couch with Troy by her side. At this, Jason pulled her head back into his chest and started to try to calm her down by rubbing her back, he sent an apologetic look towards Gabi and she just nodded back. She understood, Kelsi was going through a rough patch right now and she just had to grieve a little.

"So what did they really tell you?" Zeke quietly asked from his seat at the edge of the couch on which Jason and Kelsi were seated. With a sigh and a quick glance down at Kelsi, Jason started to tell the gang about the earlier events that unfolded itself that morning.

**Flashback-**

_"Jason," Kelsi stated as she rested her head on her husband's left shoulder and took hold of his hand. After a __quick nod__ from Jason she continued, "I hope everything is okay." _

_"Don't worry, after today, we should know for sure," Jason told Kelsi as she picked her head up and leaned in for a quick kiss._

_"I hope so babe," she told him as she pulled away and turned her attention back to the poster 'Miracles can Happen' that was posted on the wall. As she looked at the poster, which had a young child in the arms of a woman, she gave out a little sigh. That is all she wanted right now, and as far as she knew, they were nothing close to the picture that appeared on that opposing wall. Truthfully, Kelsi felt a million miles from it and just wanted hope to help her reach it. Either way, today's visit to the fertility doctor could either help her hope or tear it to shreds- she was wishing for the first choice. After a moment of silence, Kelsi turned her attention to the nurse that just entered. Within moments, Jason was pulling her to her feet and leading her to the doctor'__s office._

_"What if we don't like what we hear Jason?" Kelsi quietly asked once they were seated and left alone by the nurse._

_"Then we will find a way," Jason simply responded. He didn't know what else to say, he was as lost for words as she was. _

_"__Ahh__, Mr. and Mrs. Cross, these are the visits that I wish would never have to come," Dr. Palmer stated as he entered the room, shaking their hands before seating himself behind the desk._

_"Is it that bad?" Jason asked as he felt his heart sink._

_"Well, I have good news and some bad news… so which first," he asked the couple as he glanced at the chart and then back at the couple, waiting for the answer._

_"Bad…"_

_"Good…" both answered differently at the same time. After a moment of silence, Jason grabbed __Kelsi's__ hand into his and squeezed, with a sigh he looked up at the doctor and gave their final answer. "Go with my wife's choice… If she wants the bad first, that's what we shall do." He stated as he looked the doctor straight in the eye._

_"Well, then, to start off, this is going to be a lot to take in, so feel free to ask questions at anytime," Jason nodded for him to continue, as Kelsi just sat there with a look of sorrow, "First, the sperm sample that we took from you, Mr. Cross__, last week, __shows some discouraging results… it turns out that your sperm count isn't as high as we would like to see for a couple that is in hopes of getting pregnant. Also, on top of that, the fact that your sperm shows a low mobility rate doesn't help the case either."_

_"So my people…" with this the doctor gave him a weird expression, "I mean, sperm, are the problem?__"_

_"Actually no," the doctor continued his speech as he shook his head no, "Mrs. Cross has a few contributing factors too." With this Kelsi busted into tears and Jason pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back for comfort.__ "In her case, it seems, from the results of her tests; show that her uterus has been labeled as a 'hostile environment'." With a quick glance up at the couple from his papers, the doctor could see their confusion, "basically, it means that her uterus is an unhealthy place for a zygote to plant itself and allow for a placenta to correctly attach to the uterine wall"_

_"So even if my sperm count was up and my mobility was higher, we would still have difficulty?" Jason asked the doctor as Kelsi continued to release her sorrows onto Jason's shirt._

_"Yes," the doctor solemnly nodded his head, clearly upset that he had to deliver the news. "But, as promised, there is good news," he continued as he tried to lighten the news, "There are three different approaches that we can take to help you two get a healthy child, but first there are some questions I have to ask." He stated as he looked directly at Kelsi, "and these are questions that Mrs. Cross have to answer." With this piece of news, Kelsi looked up from her location in Jason's chest and gave a slight nod before grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose. "First, what is the importance of you, Mrs. Cross, actually carrying the child yourself, giving birth to it, and breastfeeding?"_

_"I just want a child," Kelsi muttered under her breath to the doctor. Before her answer would be 'important, very important' but at this point she wanted motherhood, to chase after him/her, and just experiencing motherhood like her best friends get to._

_"Well, that means that all three options are still open to you then, so here we go the first choice," the doctor started as he placed a booklet in front of the couple, "is the most obvious and the choice that many go for, when carrying the child isn't the biggest deal, it's adoption." At this, Jason pulled the pamphlet off the desk and took a look, before giving it to his wife to look at. "Of course, this process is very long and stressful for some couples. __Now the second choice," he once again started, placing another booklet on the desk pushing it towards Jason's hand, "is in-__vetro__ fertilization, basically with this process, we take her egg and your sperm and combine it in a __petry__ dish. After conception occurs between the two in the dish, I would take a needle and put it into Mrs. Cross's uterus. The only problem," he started with an expression of sadness on his face, "with her condition, the chance of the zygote to actually survive in the womb is less than ten percent, therefore, it is an option, but not one highly recommended by me personally." So far, the couple was trying their best to comprehend all the new information, but without a pause the doctor continued. "Now the third and last choice, to me, is probably the one choice, that if you two were very set on the idea of having a child with your combination of genes and not one through adoption, is Surrogacy."__ He once again slid a pamphlet in their direction, but his time Kelsi grabbed for it.__"__Surro__Surro__ what?"__ Jason asked, he never heard of such a thing and the name itself confused him._

_"Basically, this is when a woman volunteers to become pregnant with your child for the gestational period and then gives birth to your child, therefore allowing you two to have a child of your own." The Doctor elaborated, he went to continue but __Kelsi __interrupted._

_"Another woman __would be pregnant with my baby? I would have to watch another woman get close to my baby? But how would she get pregnant?" _

_"Well, it's like in-__vetro__ fertilization, but instead of the fertilized eggs being placed in you, they would be placed in the other woman." The doctor paused but made sure to continue before all their questions started to be shot in his direction. "This is only the one choice that some just can't do, like Mrs. Cross mentioned, it is difficult for the woman to watch someone else get close to their child, but let me tell you, a lot of parents are glad they go through with it in the end… see that wall right there?" he asked the couple as he pointed towards the bulletin board on the left wall holding a collage of photos all off young children and infants, with a nod from the two he continued, "those are all children that have been born through surrogacy. It just seems that for your case, the best choice, especially if you want your own blood related child, is this." At the end of his speech, the __couple were__ just trying to comprehend all that was said and didn't know what to say._

_"Can we have a while to decide__…__ I mean it's a lot," Jason asked the doctor as they poured over their information._

_"Of course, all you have to do is call my office and schedule an appointment for when you have decided. With this the doctor arose from his seat and went for the door. "If you ever need help with this, just call me any time." He told them as he shook their hands and then left the office, allowing him to move onto his next appointment. For a moment, Jason and Kelsi sat in silence until Kelsi laid her head back into his chest. It wasn't long before she was back in t__ears muttering in__coherent words into his shirt._

**-End of Flashback**

"So… it's been like this since the office," Troy quietly whispered after Jason finished his story. At this point, Kelsi was crying even more and everyone felt their heart going out to the unfortunate couple. Jason, with a nod, glanced over at the living room wall clock, and relieved a shallow sigh, it was six o'clock at night… six hours since their arrival from the office. Kelsi was calmed down by the time they got home from the office at about one, but when her friends arrived, and she saw Gabi, the waterworks showed themselves once more. He thought that inviting them over was a good choice, but now he was thinking otherwise. Slowly, Jason pulled his body from the couch, pushing a distraught Kelsi up with him, he gently put her bridal style into his arms and heading to the upstairs master bedroom. As Jason ascended the stairs, the other six sat in silence not knowing how to react to the story. After getting her settled in the room, Jason descended the stairs and started to speak.

"I'm sorry about this guys, I thought having you guys over would cheer her up a little," Jason told the group. She was fine for a while there before you all came.

"Well, whatever you guys need, we are here… so…" Gabi started as she trailed off, not knowing what to add.

"Did you guys decide," Sharpay bluntly pointed out, pointing towards Jason. A frown appeared on Jason's head and he gave a slow shake of the head, not making eye contact with anybody but the floor.

"I think it's too soon for her to even discuss it, I just wish there was some good news among it all…" he stated as he looked up at his friends, "except for our choices… I mean some of them are great, but I think it will be tougher for Kelsi to watch someone be pregnant with her child or have to start bonding with him/her from a few months instead of from the beginning."

"Well, we may have some good news… if you want it," Troy started as he sent a shrug Gabi's way.

"Troy… I don't think it's the right time," Gabi quietly told him as she shook her head no.

"Well, someone's gotta pick up the mood, honey."

"But it's not right," Gabi stated as she raised her voice and sent eye daggers his way… if only looks could hurt.

"Come on."

"NO!" she screamed, "it would not help the mood, just hurt it, try being sensitive sometime." She muttered to him before crossing her arms and looking the other way.

"No, it is okay Gabi, if it's that important, at least to Troy," Jason pointed out as he nodded Troy's way, "then just tell us.""Fine," Gabi reluctantly agreed to let the news slip, "we are having twins." She told the group, in kind of a quiet tone, not wanting to sound too happy about it, for Jason's sake. Everyone looked her way with questioning looks, no one heard her except for Troy, who was sitting next to her. "It's twins guys." She said a little louder making eye contact with some of them as she got the courage to look up. At the word 'twins', their expressions changed from sorrow to happiness and they all hugged the couple. After a few congradulations, some handshakes, and talk, Jason looked up the staircase and addressed the small crowd.

"I'm sorry to do this to you guys, but I think I want to check on Kelsi and see if she is up to discussion about he topic so…"

"No problem dude," Chad interjected as the couples started heading to the door.

"We'll talk later," Zeke added in as he gave Jason a hug and wished him luck. After several goodbyes and well wishes he headed up the stairs to address an upset wife.

* * *

"How could we be blessed with two and they have trouble getting one?" Gabi sadly asked as Troy ushered her into the passenger seat of the SUV. 

"I don't know honey," Troy responded as he put himself into the driver's seat and backed out of the driveway. Their ride home was pretty silent, neither one knew what to say, plus Gabi was still pretty upset that they told the gang about the twins during that particular night. Sure they have known about the twins for several solid weeks, but she wanted to wait for the right moment, and the one back there was definitely not it. As Troy pulled into their garage and shut the car off, both adults climbed out of the SUV and entered the house. Before they were able to get far, an energetic Caleb ran up to them and threw his arms around his mother's waist.

"You're home!" he exclaimed as a tired looking Maria Montez came up behind him, with a smile still on her face.

"And can you believe you're getting two more of these," she stated as she pointed towards Caleb, who was still attached to his mother's waist, getting his back rubbed from her. Gabi and Troy just rolled their eyes at her comment and started to move farther into the house, finally making it into the kitchen, Gabi had to waddle more than walk since she had to push the young boy to the same location. After a moment, Caleb lost interest in his mother and ran into the playroom to play with his toys.

"Thank you so much mom," Gabi told her mother as she enveloped her in a hug.

"It's my pleasure honey," She started as she hugged her back, "so what was the friends emergency.""Kelsi and Jason are having difficulty with getting pregnant," Gabi started to tell the story as she watched Troy walk into the playroom, most likely to entertain Caleb for a bit before getting him ready for bed.

"That's horrible," Maris stated in a 'sad' tone when Gabi finished her shortened version of the story she was told a few hours before. Gabi simply nodded at her mother's statement before a moment of silence.

"Well, I hate to do this but," Maria started as she looked towards the clock in the kitchen, "it looks like I have to get home."

"So, I'll see you later this week," Gabi stated as she got one more hug out of her mother before she started to head in the direction of the stairs. "You go out this way mother." Gabi pointed out with a chuckle as her mother headed to the stairs.

"You don't think I was going to leave before saying bye to my son and grandson, did you?" she questioned her daughter. Gabi couldn't help but smile at the comment as she watched her ascend the stairs. She then followed her up the stairs.

* * *

"Caleb, get down!" Troy ordered his son as his mother-in-law entered the young boy's room. Troy was attempting to get Caleb ready for bed, but was failing miserably since Caleb was still dressed in his clothes and now jumping on his bed, not even an ounce exhausted. "What did you give this boy?" Troy jokingly questioned Maria as she entered the messy children's room. 

"It's not what I fed him, it's just the joys of parenthood," she chuckled as she gave Troy a pat on the back. Troy rolled his eyes at the statement and gave out a sigh.

"Caleb…" Gabi warned her son, as she came into the room, trailing behind her mother. At the sound of her voice, Caleb turned his attention towards her and dropped straight down onto the bed, stopping any movement that he was previously taking part in.

"Why can't I do that?" questioned Troy as he pointed towards his wife, with an amused Maria standing in the background, "and she used fewer words." Gabi just shook her head as she moved further into the room, grabbing Caleb's pajamas and ushering him to the bathroom.

"Oh and honey, it's called a mother's touch," Gabi added as she poked her head back into the blue painted room and sent a smirk Gabi's way.

"No fair," Troy muttered as he stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's fun to watch and not have to do," Maria stated from her position in the room. Troy looked over at her and gave a slight smile. "Anyway, like I told Gabi down stairs… I have to go," with this she walked towards Troy and gave him a hug, "I will see you later."

"Okay, bye Ma," he told her as he placed a kiss on her cheek before escorting her downstairs.

* * *

"Thank you," Troy stated out of the blue when Gabi and him were settled into bed that night. Looking up from her book, Gabi cocked an eyebrow his way. 

"For what?" she questioned him, not sure of what made him say his prior statement.

"For everything- happiness, our life, for dealing with me," she chuckled, "Caleb, these two…" he trailed off as he pulled his head down to her stomach and laid a kiss on her lightly swollen belly which made her chuckle, "I just… I guess Kelsi and Jason's circumstance has made me realize how lucky we really truly are… that's all." As he finished, Gabi had tears in her eyes and was pulling his face close to hers. "Oh great, the hormones are kicking in," Troy sarcastically mumbled at Gabi as she continued to pull him close.

"Oh stop it and just kiss me," she stated before locking his lips into an earth shattering kiss. Troy leaned over and shut the side table lamp off… allowing the rest of the night to go by as pleased.

* * *

**I had SO much fun writing this chapter… although it's depressing, it's very vital, like I said before, the info may not be exact, but believe it or not, all the info was stuff that I already knew so that should be impressive. ****Anway****, this is six pgs long, the longest I have done so far so enjoy it and oh …**

**9 DAYS, 23 HOURS, AND 42 MINUTES UNTIL HSM 2 PRIMIERE (IM TOO LAZY TO LOOK UP THE SECONDS) I'M SO EXCITED THOUGH!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW… BUT IF YOU DON'T THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. A Moment Can Change Everything

**A/N: Thank you so much to all those that take the time to review... and for those that aren't… thanks for reading. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter (despite how sad it maybe… how sad? I guess you'll have to read to find out) and all continue to read it. And once again, if you see a problem or want to help me develop something better… just tell me, I promise I won't bite.**

**THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: We know it already… so here's the story.**

* * *

_**Life's "Little" Lessons**_

**_A Moment Can Change Everything_**

_With Troy and Gabi_

"Look at them," gasped Gabi as she touched her hand over the screen, not believing that on that screen wasn't just one future Bolton child, but two. Troy, who was standing next to her, holding her hand for reassurance and glancing at the same exact screen wasn't able to muster up any words, just a nod. It may have been a few weeks since they heard the two thriving heart beats of two very different souls, but the news had just set in… Gabi and Troy were about to be parents… again… not just once, but twice. The Doctor, as soon as she had found the frame and froze it, left the room to allow the couple to digest how their future was about to change. All they could both think of is how different this experience was from when she was pregnant with Caleb.

**Flashback-**

_A merely three and a half month pregnant Gabi sat, alone, in the examination __room of__ her OBGYN. After putting away her cell phone after the latest call, she relieved a big sigh as she peered over at the wall clock and realized that Troy was now ten minutes late, it was bad enough that she had to remind him of the appointment this morning, only to have him forget that same afternoon._

_"Mrs. Bolton," as Dr. Pella entered the room, her words pulled Gabi out of her own thoughts and snapped it back to the new body in the room. "I know you are waiting for your husband… but, there are other individuals that I need to get to." Gabi knew it wasn't the doctor's fault that her husband wasn't there, but she just couldn't help it, so in a huff she leaned back on the table and gave the doctor the consent to start. Just as Dr. Pella went to turn on the ultrasound machine, an out of breath Troy barged into the room. _

_"I'm- very- sorry," he managed to get out between breaths as he rested his hands on his knees. "The meeting went over." He quickly said when he looked up to find a pissed Gabi staring right at him from her position on the table._

_"No it didn't… you forgot," she started looking at him as she noticed a change in his expression, it wasn't hard to notice that he was lost for words, "and you know how I KNOW about that?" she asked him raising her voice, clearly upset at the circumstance. "Because Taylor called." She added in when Troy didn't answer after a moment._

_"Taylor?" he asked with a hint of hopelessness in his voice._

_"Yeah Taylor, you remember that discussion with her__ when she rung the house, the place in which YOU just came from__… oh about fifteen minutes ago, about how the appointment went. But when she mentioned it__ you questioned her about what SHE was talking about!"__ Troy just looked at her with begging eyes and Gabi couldn't help but be angry. "Oh god that's cold," Gabi all of a sudden exclaimed when the doctor placed some gel on her stomach. Even though a fight was going on, she needed to move on to her other appointments._

_"Yes it sure is, but at least it stopped that little debacle," the doctor stated with a slight smile as she started to find the baby's picture. Troy's expression softened up at the doctor's 'save' and gave a sigh of the relief, it wasn't long though, until Gabi grabbed his hand and looked at him with gritted teeth._

_"You aren't off the hook yet," she told him, clearly still fired up from his 'forgetfulness'. _

_"AND… here it is," the doctor exclaimed as she put and emphasis on and, hoping to turn the couple's attention back to their main reason for being here. Gabi and Troy just stared blinkingly at the screen not knowing what to look at._

_"Oh wow, that's great," Troy exclaimed as a smile appeared on his face, he had no problem at spotting the fetus._

_"What__… wait… where__?" Gabi asked as she looked at what looked like a black and white blob spread all over the place._

_"See right there." The doctor stated as she pointed towards a small blob towards the middle of the screen, not a big feature that could be seen. "That's the baby."_

_"__Oh I see it, it's beautiful," Gabi exclaimed with a tear starting in her eye. Dr. Pella just rolled her eyes at the young woman's remark, all she could think of is how extreme her hormones truly were._

_"Well that's good," Troy mumbled under his breath as he continued to grasp her hand, giving it a kiss. As he looked up though, Gabi was in full tears and he didn't know why. "What's wrong honey, I feel the same way." He exclaimed as the doctor froze the frame and slipped her way out of the room, getting on to her next patient._

_"NO!" Gabi stated between tears. "I can't."_

_"You can't what?" _

_"See it, I CAN'T SEE IT!" she cried as loud as she could as she pointed towards the screen. _

_"But you said…"_

_"I know what I said, but I can't… I'm horrible… I don't deserve this baby!" she continued to sob out as she continued to stare at the screen._

_"No you're not honey… I mean… there are others that can't… it's just small," Troy stated as he hugged her and rubbed her shoulder. "Now here…__"_

_"See, you can see it," she pointed out as her sobs continued. Troy didn't know what to do, he just wanted to get past her hormones._

_"__But__ look… just look, you see that?" Gabi nodded, "You really," Gabi once again started to nod __vigorously__ as he looked closely at the screen and pointed at a small spot, "well… honey… that's it… that's your child… our child." He told her as he held her close and she let out a gasp._

_"Really?" she muttered as she looked closely and ran her hand over the small spot._

_"Yeah, it really is."_

_"But I SAW that." She stated with the roll of her eyes. Troy couldn't help but laugh __at her sudden mood change… his Gabi was back, but now he had to fear the karma of him forgetting about the appointment in the first place._

**-End Flashback**

"Troy?" Gabi let out after a moment of silence.

"Hmm."

"I never did get you back for forgetting, did I?" Troy just shook his head no and let out a small laugh.

"I never did forget an appointment after that, did I?" He rebuked back as Gabi nodded her head.

"I guess, can you believe that before long those two little things are going to be out in this world, depending on us for survival," Gabi truthfully asked her husband as she turned back to look him in the eye, showing him how serious she had just gotten.

"We have done well with the first one so far. I mean he's still breathing, no severe injuries…"

"Except his busted lip." Gabi interjected, reminding Troy of a certain incident.

"Well in my defense, that could have happened to any kid, plus he had to get in touch with a basketball at some age."

"Well, contact with your hands and a ball is fine, but between your face and the ball is a WHOLE different story." Gabi pointed out as Troy was trying to defend himself. If he knew that the first experience he had of teaching his son basketball would end up with a trip to the emergency room and stitches, he would have gladly skipped it… but… since that fateful afternoon in which the ball made contact with Caleb's face did happen, Gabi didn't let him forget it.

**Flashback-**

"_Okay, Caleb, here we go, you ready buddy?" an over excited Troy asked his hardly three year old son._

_"Yes!" yelped Caleb from his position in his father's arms as the two approached the park's basketball courts. Troy gave out a laugh from his son's overexcited answer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Once the two were settled into the court, bags on the benches, hats on thier heads, and sunscreen on Caleb, of course an order from Gabi, the father and son duo got on the court._

_"Now first buddy," Troy started as he bounced the big basketball, "I am going to teach you how to play my favorite game." A huge grin appeared on Caleb's face as he heard his father's words and started to try to bounce his own miniture basketball like his father. For a while, he simply watched Caleb try to manage the task that he seemed to do in his sleep, dribble, but although the young boy was finding it so difficult, Troy couldn't help but put a smile on his face. _

_"Daddy," Caleb whined when the ball hit his foot and rolled off the court, "it too hard." Troy gave a laugh at his son's adorable face and went to retrieve the ball._

_"Here," Troy handed him the miniture ball back, "go like this." and for a moment Troy bounced the ball up and down while crouching down to his son's level. "Now you try." With a determined nod, the young brown haired, blue-eyed child stole the ball from his father and threw the ball to the ground before catching it when it came back up. _

_"I did it," he exclaimed proudly as he held the ball close, "shoot now?" he innocently asked after a few moments as his attention went over to the basketball hoop._

_"How about this," Troy stated as he heaved Caleb onto his shoulders and had a secure hold on his legs, "Take the ball, and put it in the hoop," he instructed his son as he took the ball from the ground and placed it in Caleb's hands. He slowly moved over to the hoop, stabalizing the boy on his shoulders until they were under the hoop, just then the next few moments went by before Troy could say a word or react. The only thing he heard was a 'swoosh' and a cry. Quickly he pulled his son off his shoulder and saw blood coming from his face. "Oh crap," he muttered to him self as he started to look for the injured spot. Caleb continued to release tearful sobs as crocodile tears flooded his face. "Oh man," Troy added in as he found the location, the inner lip of Caleb's mouth, it turns out that his tooth cut his lip badly when it hit him. After a moment of digesting what happened, he took out his phone and called his wife. Let's just say after some yelling, tears, and the usual motherly 'how could you?'; Troy found himself in big trouble._

**-End Flashback**

"It was an accident, honey, we have already gone over that," he stated with a sigh hoping that she would drop the topic.

"Okay, sorry, sorry, I will drop that subject,but before I do, why couldn't you have stuck to the playskool basketball hoop... I mean he was pretty content with that... and also, you stood under the hoop?" she half asked, half exclaimed.

"What happened to dropping it?" Troy questioned with the roll of his eyes.

"I am, I am." Gabi stated with a sigh and her hands held up in defense

"Thank you,"

"I'm not forgetting about our first appointment with Caleb though, there is still consequences for that one all those years ago." She told him with a smirk, while turning her attention back at the screen. They couldn't help but just stare at the picture, there were not any words that they could exchange to tell them how thankful they truly were for everything.

* * *

_With Jason and Kelsi_

"Age, DOB, Blood Type, Medical Background…" Jason started to mutter to himself as he read down the first paper of many that flooded his and Kelsi's living room table.

"Know it, know it, why does it freaking matter, who the hell cares," Kelsi muttered back to her husband as she rose out of her seat at the table and made her way over to the couch.

"That attitude doesn't help," Jason snapped back.

"Well neither does yours."

"JUST STOP!" yelled Jason, as he placed his elbows on the table and rested his head with his hands. "None of this helps." He said a little more calmly.

"What? Us or all this paper work crap?"

"Yeah, well unfortunately Kelsi, this 'paper work crap' is what it needed to get us a kid," he exclaimed as he place air quotations around 'paper work crap' and looked at an exhausted Kelsi. Her eyes started welling up at his last statement; he never called her Kelsi unless he was quite upset. "Unless you would agree to the alternatives," Jason muttered under his breath, knowing that if Kelsi ever heard his last part the couch would be his bed for the next few weeks.

"I heard that," an upset Kelsi whispered from her place on the couch, "It just would be too hard." She added in trying to explain herself.

"What? Surrogacy?"

"Yes,"

"But honey, it would get us a kid… our kid," Jason tried to tell her as he rose from his place at the table and took a seat next to Kelsi on the couch. As he reached the couch, Kelsi pushed over and allowed him to sit, that was before laying her head in his chest and letting out some more tears. Tears have been a daily thing for the couple, by now, Jason was accustomed to Kelsi's outbursts especially whenever he brought up the dreaded topic of children.

"It's no fair," she exclaimed between tears, "I-can't-watch-someone-be-pregnant-with-MY-child!" At this, she pulled herself up from the couch and Jason's comfort and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"But it's second best to you," Jason added in as he too got up from the couch and stood by the door, sliding down into sitting postion right in front of the door. He relieved a big sigh as he slowly stared to knock. He was getting used to her locking herself in the bedroom, only to come out again not long after her episode was over. "Honey, come on," he soothingly stated as he tried to coax her from the room, like he always did. He just wanted to make everything right, hold her in his arms, and tell her that everything was going to be okay- but he knew in his heart that that was not the case. "Honey," he added in again as he continued to talk to her through the wall. After a moment of no response, he stood back up, straightened out his button down shirt and relieved, yet, another sigh. "Fine, whenever you're ready to talk, come find me, I'll be watching the game." he said through the crack in the door before abandoning his post for the couch.

"No wait." he heard a low voice call as the door to the bedroom was cracked open. "Don't leave me." she added in between gasps for air.

"Then talk, tell me, don't shut ME out," he told her, stretching the importance on me.

"You just don't know Jason," she muttered to him in an angry voice as he pushed the door more open and allowed himself into the room. He pulled his distraught wife into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"You're not alone Kelsi..." he started before taking a deep breath and pulling her away so she was looking him straight in the eye, "don't you think this hurts me too... to know that I can't give you a kid..."

"But it's my problem,"

"No it's not, think about it... men exist for one reason only, that's for sex..."

"Jason..."

"No just let me finish... it's the truth, we exist to spread our seed, and you know what... it's not the best feeling to know that the you can't even do that... you don't think that doesn't hurt me?" he asked Kelsi as he continued to stare straight at her, but she was unable to muster an answer. "Well... it does, it may not be the same way you're feeling about it... but... that's how I feel... so..." with this he looked away for a moment before trying to fight the tears away that were stinging his eyes, "don't tell me," he continued as his battle with the tears got tougher, "tell me that I don't know how you feel... because..." the tears were now winning as they strolled down his face, "because... I do."

"I'm-sorry," Kelsi muttered between tears as she started to comfort her husband. She could tell that what he said was the truth and that his wall of emotion had officialy been broken. So there they were- husband and wife- comforting each other in the dim room that was thier bedroom. Both yearning for a child to hold and love, but for now, just finding that road, that journey to that child was thier main concern, but, of course, as they learned, tears were going to be a definite.

* * *

_A Few Nights Later_

"Hey ladies," Chad yelled as the guys joined the girls outback on Kelsi and Jason's patio. Before the girls could respond, the husbands found their significant other and gave this a quick peck on the cheek.

"Where did you leave the kids?" Sharpay asked the guys as her and Gabi eyed thier husbands with questionable looks, in which the guys held their hands up in defense.

"They are playing," Troy responded.

"Together?" Gabi asked with a bit of shock in her face.

"Yes, together," Zeke added in with a 'duh' tone. The outcome of that such plan, though, was faltered as a riled up Caleb busted through the patio door, taking his place behind his mother's chair that she occupied.

"Caleb, I'm gonna kill you!" yelled a fired up Shavanna as she raced after the young boy, who kept himself hidden behind Gabi's chair. With this, the two mothers turned around and gave their spouses 'why did you?' faces.

"That was a great idea," Gabi sarcastically mentioned as she took hold of her son's wrist and pulled him from his hiding space behind her.

"Well, they were quiet when we left them..." Troy said as he tried to defend his previous action.

"Did you ever here of 'the calm before the storm'?" she questioned him. Troy just rolled his eyes and hit Zeke in the stomach.

"What the h..."

"Watch the language," Sharpay scolded her husband before he was able to finish his last word.

"that for?"

"Dude, don't leave me hanging, you're involved here too," Troy whispered to the man between gritted teeth.

"That's true Troy, thanks for reminding me," Sharpay said as she overheard him, Zeke shot Troy a hopeless look, he guessed that his friends whisper wasn't quite low enough, not that he thought that Troy didn't want it overheard. "Anyway, ZEKE, what the h..."

"Language missy," Zeke scolded as a smirk crossed his face.

"Don't use that against me Baylor!" she yelled at him as she rose from her seat and hit him across the shoulder, "what made you think that you could leave a five and six year old together, without a fight breaking out," she told him as she lowered her voice and watched her husband rub his shoulder. Troy couldn't help but put a grin on his face, it was fun watching someone else get in trouble.

"Oh, don't you smile quite yet," Gabi said to her husband as she saw him enjoying the scene that was infront of him. "Help me get the kids inside," she ordered her husband as she got up from her seat and pulled an upset Caleb behind her as Troy brought Shavanna inside too.

"What did you do?" Gabi calmly asked her son once both children were seated on the couch, both ready to defend themselves.

"Nothing," he responded as a smirk showered his face.

"Caleb Lee Bolton," Troy said sternly as he peered into his son's eyes.

"I colored her crown," he quietly muttered as he started to play with his hands in his lap.

"It was my favorite too," Shavanna added in, plainly upset about the previous event. "It was pink and had jewels on it." she proudly told her aunt and uncle. As she was talking, Troy looked up and started to watch the events that were occuring outside through the patio screen door. To him, it looked like Sharpay was still fired up about the whole thing and everyone was trying to knock some sense into the pair, but both of them looked pretty fired up.

"Well honey," she started before she heard chuckles coming from her husband, who was paying more attention to what was occuring outside than the situation with his own child.

"Humphh," he quickly let out as he felt an elbow slam into his ribs, he quickly turned his attention to his wife who was looking up at him with a scolding look. "Oh right, why did you do it Caleb?" he asked as he turned his attention back to the situation.

"I don't know," he told them as he shrugged his shoulders, as he looked up at his mother he knew that he didn't exactly give the right response, "I didn't mean to?" he added in, hoping the the innocent/questioning act would get him set free.

"Good try," Troy muttered to him as he got up from his position and took hold of Caleb's hand. With a little protest from Caleb, he dragged the boy into the guest room for a time out.

"And you sweetie," Gabi started to say to Shavanna as Troy handled Caleb in the near by bedroom, "you don't need to yell, just come and tell me or Uncle Troy about Caleb and we will handle it... okay?" she finished as tears started to dot the young girl's eyes. "It's okay," she told the girl as she enveloped her in a hug. Just then, she heard commotion in the kitchen, telling her that the fight was over and dinner was coming soon.

"Dinner!" Taylor yelled from inside the kitchen, with this, Troy and Caleb came out of the bedroom. Gabi sent a questionable look his way. But Troy just mouthed dinner to her, she rolled her eyes, figuring that Troy probably gave Caleb a punishment as no dessert or something, he was the softy when it came to punishment. As soon as everyone was seated at the table and dinner was in full swing, an excited looking Jason sat up from his chair and tapped his glass, causing everyone to turn thier attention to Jason and Kelsi, who quickly joined her husband in standing up.

"We have some wonderful news to tell you all tonight..." Jason started to say as he trailed off and nodded his head to Kelsi.

"Well..."

"Wait," exclaimed Gabi as she held her hand up and quickly got up from the table. "Just wait, I have to go pee."

"Gabi," a chorus of whinen, groans, and sighs could be heard through out the small group as Gabi rushed to the restroom. As they waited for Gabi to return, many guesses of what the news could be were shot at the couple.

"Whoo just wait a moment, as soon as Ga..." as Jason tried to quiet to the crowd a pale looking Gabi entered the lively kitchen. "You see, here she is..." he finished as he began to open his mouth for the news, but before he could, Gabi interjected.

"Troy…" her face was pale and her voice wasn't above a whisper, "I think we need to go to the hospital… NOW." She told them as she held her side and the color continued to drain from her face.

* * *

**OH NO… what just happened? Truthfully, I don't even know if I know! Please review or at least read it all helps!**

**THANK YOU!**

**P.S- I know the flashback was very FRIENDSish of me, but I couldn't help it!**


	7. A Clouded Truth

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews, I really mean it when I say everyone counts! Right now I'm actually starting to write a chapter right before I go to work because I was just that inspired by a couple or reviews, but hey it really works to read them and then write (although I have to post it after work)! I'm so excited about this chapter that I just want to jump right into it so here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own ideas…**

* * *

**_Life's "Little" Lessons_**

**_A Clouded Truth_**

The stillness, the smell, the brightness, the white, drab walls; it was all too much for Troy. As he looked up from his crouched over position in the uncomfortable hospital chair, he could spot the moving lips of the gray bearded doctor in front of him, but not the words. It seemed like it was all a blur, he never really got a happy vibe from visiting the hospital- between his father's heart difficulties, Caleb's busted lip, and now Gabi's sever stomach pains- he knew that whatever was going on was not what he wanted to hear.

"You- You don't know?" Troy desperately questioned the doctor from his position as the doctor's mouth stopped moving, "How could you not?" he told a deep breath as the doctor just nodded his head in understanding, "You're a freaking doctor, my wife complains of severe discomfort, to the point where she demands the hospital… and…" He yelled as he pulled himself up from off the chair and towered over the sitting doctor, releasing all his inner stress. But who could blame Troy, it was now five in the morning and finally, after a battery of tests, Gabi was peacefully sleeping and there was still no news.

"Mr. Bolton…" Doctor Russet calmly as he too rose to his feet and tried to calm the distressed husband.

"No let me finish… and… you are telling ME that YOU don't know!"

"Mr. Bolton," he repeated as he gently pushed Troy back into the chair that was opposite of his own, "we have done all we can do, we have given her Demerol to help with the pain, done an ultra sound, put her through every possible test we could think of… we…" he started as he looked as Troy with sorrowful eyes, "we didn't find anything… but," he continued as he saw Troy ready to protest, "we are going to send her to a high risk doctor and hopefully there will be an answer soon." As he finished Troy just threw his head back into his hands and let the tears flow; how was he suppose to tell Gabi?, it was his choice to find out as she slept and tell her later; but why, why did it have to be them? Why their babies? Why them?. As he continued to sob into his own hands, the doctor gave him a rub of consolidation on the shoulder and quietly left the room to allow Troy to digest the hard news. True, it wasn't horrible news quite yet, but he just had a feeling that something wasn't right.

"Troy?" a raspy voice called from the plain white bed that was in the room. At the sound of her voice, he quickly wiped away his tears, arose from his seat, and approached the bed, taking his wife's hand in his. "What's wrong?" she asked as she took notice of his appearance and freshly wiped away tears that still stained his face.

"Honey," he started as he wiped away a piece of hair from her face and squeezed her hand.

"What is it?" she asked again, even more worried than before.

"Honey, they don't know." He told her in a whisper through a deep breath.

"Who doesn't… the doctors?'' she asked after a slight pause, she waited a moment for a response before Troy just gave her a nod. "But… I mean… how?" He could tell that tears were now threatening her face.

"They… they are sending us to a high risk doctor," Troy told her calmly trying to regain his own composure so he could comfort Gabi. At the sound of his words, fresh tears started to roll down her face as the news sunk in, she simply pulled him close and laid herself within his arms.

"But… Troy…" she sniffled as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Hmmm." He muttered to her between the stopping tears.

"That… that doesn't… you know…" she hinted, trying to look at the bright side.

"What?" he asked her as he looked into her red eyes.

"Well… it doesn't mean bad news," she added in as she dug her head into his chest once more.

"But Gabi…" he told her as he ran his hands through her hair.

"No buts Troy…" At Troy's words, she pulled her head from his chest and stared him straight in the eye, holding his face to hers, "I… they… I mean… I can't loss these babies…" she finished as tears started to run down her face again, as so did Troy's. He didn't know what to do as Gabi held onto his shirt for pure comfort, he had no words, no thoughts, just tears… her hold was tough, he knew she wasn't going to let go anytime soon… but, at the same time, he knew that that comfort that she wanted was not what he had to give… because… in the end… he just wanted a shirt to grip just as hard as Gabi was holding onto his.

* * *

"Troy… Gabi?" Taylor asked as she cautiously opened the hospital room door. 

"Yeah, come in, just be quiet," Troy whispered to the woman in the doorway.

"She's sleeping?"

"Yeah, she just feel asleep a little while ago… finally," he added in as he wiped his face once more, making sure all the tears had disappeared. It was now nine o'clock in the morning and after hours of tears and going over all the possible problems, Troy had managed to get Gabi to go to sleep.

"Troy?" Taylor carefully asked the man as he approached her in the doorway, after a nod, she continued, "there is someone here who would probably really like to see you." With this she opened the door which revealed a tired looking Caleb on the other side, but at the sight of his father, he leaped towards Troy, wrapped his arms around his waist. Troy couldn't help but pull Caleb into his arms, giving him a good squeeze before placing him back on his own two feet.

"Where's Mommy?" he asked Troy once he was back on the ground, looking up at his father with an angelic face of an angel.

"She's… she's sleeping," he told Caleb, not wanting to lay it too thick on the young child.

"I want her," he protested as he spotted his mom on the bed and ran over to her, Troy and Taylor followed.

"Mommy!"

"Caleb," Troy scolding as Gabi started to stir, "let her sleep." He added in as the five year old took a step back and tears started to form. "Caleb," he sighed as he took his son into his arms and placed him in a nearby chair, crouching in front of him, "she just needs her rest…"

"Like a nap?" he innocently asked as he blinked back his tears, trying hard to be strong.

"Yes… just like a nap," Troy settled with as Caleb calmed down, "Now how about you give mommy a kiss and we'll go out to the playroom."

"Playroom?" Caleb questioned as he only heard one word out of the whole sentence.

"Yes playroom, but first go give mommy a kiss," he once again instructed as Caleb jumped from the chair and got to the bed.

"Daddy?" he whined as he reached the bed, ready to kiss his mom good bye.

"Yes?"

"I can't reach," he told Troy as he tried to reach over to his mother's cheek.

"Here," Troy pulled his son up and hung him over his mother's face, with this he laid a single kiss on her cheek and whispered 'I love you'. The sight brought tears to both Troy's and Taylor's face, who stood back and watched the scene unfold itself. As Caleb was put on his own feet again, Troy nodded for Taylor to follow him outside.

"Let's go this way," Troy cocked his head towards the waiting room once all three of them were in the hallway and ready to find a place to talk. "Where's Chad?" he asked with curiosity once Caleb was settled into the toy corner and both he and Taylor found a seat to sit in.

"Troy… don't try to keep away from the topic," she warned him with a low voice as he turned away from her stare, trying to keep the tears from coming back.

"Taylor… it's so hard, they don't know, I don't know, how…" he was trying his hardest to keep strong.

"Troy, its okay to cry, high school was over a long time ago."

"I KNOW TAYLOR," he growled as at her as he lost his temper, at his words, Taylor coward back, which didn't go unnoticed by Troy, "I'm sorry… it's just… it's just, they are sending us to a high risk doctor Taylor, and I may not be a doctor, but I know that it can't be a good thing, but Gabi… she just doesn't want to believe any of it…" before he could even finish, his tears chocked his ability to talk and Taylor abandoned her chair for one that was right next to him. She just didn't know what to do, all she could do is rub his back and try to reassure him that whatever was wrong wasn't that bad, so that is exactly what she did do.

"But Troy…" she hesitated to continue before she knew that he wouldn't blow up at her, but after a moment of silence she decided to continue, "Maybe it really wasn't anything."

"As much as I would like to believe that, I don't think that's the case," he got out after a moment of him recollecting himself and wiping away the tears.

"It was cramps Troy, a lot of things cause cramps…"

"Just cramps… that's what the doctors said Tay, just cramps… but… what if they weren't?" he asked her, releasing all his questions that he never thought of asking Gabi or even anybody else for that matter. Taylor didn't have an answer, all she did was nod and continue to allow Troy to release every fear that he held inside of him. So, for an hour, the pair sat out in the white, drab waiting room worrying about what could be and what is as the innocent five year old little boy played in the corner, luckily Caleb hadn't really taken notice of his quietly crying father, and truthfully, that was how Troy wanted it. As the hour came to a close and yet, another bout of silence hit the pair of adults, a message came on over the intercom. Sure, it wasn't the first message they had heard over their hour of sharing, but it was the first one that made Troy perk up in curiosity, worry, anxiety, and a bout of confusion-

"Doctor Russet to Room 112 STAT."

That was Gabi's room.

* * *

**OMG... I'm so sorry for the horrible chapter... for some reason I just couldn't write is as good as I imagined it and also, sorry for the cliff hanger. Don't worry about the sucky writing though because the next chapter is definitely an important one that I know that I am definitely going to get into writing. Also, sorry for the shortness and everything, but the next chapter will probably make up for it!**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!! and hopefully reviewing :)**


	8. It Can't Be True

**A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry about how ****sucky**** the last chapter really was, not only was it short, but** **weird too (believe me, I read it over like a million times and it is not anywhere ****near**** my favorite, I promise you though that this chapter is good or should be). I will stop my blabbering and let you get onto the story!**

**P.S- I was going to wait till the mornig but i felt bad about leaving you is suspense... so here's more to keep you in suspense... ENJOY**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to post you… but you all know what goes here, fill it in for yourself **

* * *

**_Life's "Little" Lessons_**

**_It Can't Be True_**

When a breathless Troy entered Gabi's room he was confused as hell. Where were all the paged doctors? What was going on? The sight that he expected wasn't the sight that his eyes actually came upon.

"Hey honey," Gabi said to Troy from her propped up position on the bed. She took a moment from her current magazine and took a closer look at her husband. "Why are you breathing so hard?" She questioned him in a calm tone as he continued to stare at her with a confused face.

"I thought- the room number- the doctor," he huffed out between deep breaths as he pointed in every which direction around the room.

"Troy?" she stated his name hoping to have him calm down and talk in a full sentence.

"Hmm," he let out as he approached her bed and evened out his breathing.

"Well…" she started throwing her hands out for extra expression, "spit it out."

"What?" he questioned her temporarily losing his train of thought, Gabi just cocked an eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah, there was a message, for 112… but… that's you and you are just…"

"Fine," she finished as he nodded his head towards her and stood by her bed, still a little lost on what just happened. "I would sure hope so…"

"Why would you think that when…" she held a finger up, signaling him to let her continue.

"Since, 112 is next door." As she finished he looked at her with the same confused stare that he started with.

"But I swear… I mean… I thought…"

"I think the hospital smell has messed with your brains." She stated with a chuckle as she turned her attention back to the magazine she was reading.

"Gabi…" Troy started as he stretched out her name and started to get really serious, "you know you can't hide it… right?" he told her as he figured out her little charade.

"Troy, I'm fine," she put the magazine down so she could really show her seriousness to her husband, "and I'm not covering for anything," Troy looked at her with an 'are you sure' expression, " and yes I'm sure."

"But you know…"

"TROY!" when she screamed his name he couldn't help but sit in the chair by her bed and cross his arms over his chest, he was going to be there for a while, "didn't we spend hours this morning talking about this, can't we just drop it, just drop it!" she exclaimed to him as she too crossed her arms over her chest and stared forward at the drab wall in front of her.

"Gabi,"

"No 'Gabi', I just don't want to think about that anymore," she told him as tears, once again, started to fall down her face. Her anger made Troy take hold of her hand and lean forward in his chair so his full attention was on her.

"But you know tomorrow morning when we…" he quietly reminded her of what the doctor told them earlier that very morning.

"Yes, fine, we will deal with the issue then… tomorrow morning at the ultra sound, but… until then…" she sniffled back her tears, "just let us joke and be happy… okay?" she asked him as she turned her head towards him, who was now standing beside her. When she realized the close proximity in which he really was, she took hold of his shirt and they both found themselves in the same position in which they were that very same morning, expect for one minor detail- this time Caleb and Taylor were both standing in the doorway watching it all go down.

"Auntie Taylor," Caleb asked as he tugged at her shirt.

"Yes Caleb," Taylor managed to respond as she held back tears.

"Why is mommy and daddy crying?" at the young boy's innocent question, Taylor looked down at him and gave him the best fake smile she could muster.

"Oh sweetie," she started as she crouched down at his level and took hold of his hand. "Why don't we go back to Auntie and Uncle's house and we'll make cookies for mommy and daddy." She proposed, not really knowing what else to say to such a question that wouldn't set the child in to tears also. With one quick look from his parents to his aunt, he gave her a quiet nod as she pulled him into a hug. "But first…" she started as she saw a tearful Gabi pull away from a tear free Troy, "why not say bye to mommy and daddy, okay?" Before she got an answer, Caleb had opened the door the rest of the way and had made his way to the bed.

"Me and Auntie Tay are going to make cookies," he pronounced to his parents at the edge of the bed. At the sound of her son's excited voice, Gabi wiped away her tears and put on a smile.

"Really honey, that's great," she tried to voice with a bit of excitement in hopes that her son didn't catch on to her sadness.

"And I will give you some, so you are happy," he told his mommy as Troy helped him climb onto the bed so he could give Gabi a hug. "I know cookies make me happy, well that's what Uncle Chad says." He told the pair with the roll of the eyes when he came to the topic of Chad- of course those words belonged to his frizzy haired uncle. Both parents released a chuckle at Caleb's last statement before spending a moment of silence together, which was before Taylor approached the pair and realized that Caleb had to head to school- afternoon kindergarten.

"Hey guys, sorry to break this up, but I think a certain someone has to go to school," she asked as she pointed a finger towards Caleb.

"But cookies," he asked as he added a puppy dog face to the situation.

"Why did you ever teach your son the puppy dog face Troy Bolton?" Taylor asked her friend with a sigh as she continued to stare at the innocent face of the young child.

"But at least I'm immuned to the face," Gabi remarked as she turned towards her son and gave him 'the look', "Caleb…" she elongated his name to make it sound more serious.

"Okay, school it is," he stated with a sigh as he gave his parents one last hug before getting off the bed and leaving the room, hand in hand in the care of Taylor.

"Well honey," Troy told his wife as he turned towards her and she continued to stare at her gorgeous son as he left the room, "whatever does happen," he took his hand and laid it on her stomach, "we have at least one great one." He finished as he turned his attention back to the now empty doorway.

"Yeah I know," she sadly stated as she dropped her head down and fought back more tears, "but it's still no fair… I really want these…"

"Hey, hey," he told her in a whisper as he used his finger to lift her face so she was looking at him, "remember what you said, that's tomorrow." She gave him a quiet nod as she sniffled back the tears and gave Troy a kiss on the lips. "For now… I think I can live with that," he stated with a smirk as he captured her lips in another kiss and put a protective hand over her stomach. They may not know what they would find out the next morning, but for right now, the moment was all they needed.

* * *

"Can't you just tell me… please," Taylor begged over the phone to Kelsi. 

"No," Kelsi chuckled.

"You were going to tell us anyway so just tell me," Taylor tried to reason with her friend.

"Well until a more serious matter took place," she boldly pointed out, "and speaking to that, how were they after everyone left that night, I felt bad having to leave at about mid-night to go home."

"Yeah, yeah, they were fine, they are fine, Troy told me about some stuff about… I don't know…" she went on as she recalled her memory, "oh yeah the doctor's weren't sure so a specialist comes in, something like that… but what's the news." Taylor finished with a deep breath as she got desperate for some insider info.

"TAYLOR!" Kelsi yelled over the phone, not believing how uncaring she had all of a sudden become.

"I'm sorry, but I'm aching for gossip," she pleaded; back to her high school self.

"You… gossip?, did Sharpay get in your brain or something?" Kelsi jokingly questioned as she heard a groan from Taylor on the other side. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait until we get everyone back together."

"Fine," Taylor stated, not sounding happy at all. "Be that way." She finished in a huff as she crossed her left hand over her chest, like Kelsi could actually see her movements.

"Well… with that cleared… will you clear the situation with Troy and Gabi…" Taylor didn't respond, "Please?" Kelsi begged from the other side. Finally, after a moment of Kelsi's puppy face, although Taylor hadn't seen it, she knew it was there; Taylor gave in and told her to whole story from when they left the previous night to that morning.

* * *

"What is it?" Gabi repeated over and over again as she laid on the cold steel table, stomach exposed, and a high risk doctor probing over her stomach with the ultrasound tool. Troy reached over and took hold of her hand, showing her his support, but it didn't help. It was driving her crazy, the silence, how the doctor simply stared at the screen and sighed once and a while. By now, she had lost track of time, it had probably been close to two hours since she laid down on the table and the ultrasound had begun. But no matter how many times she asked the question, the doctor didn't respond or if he did it was only a word or two. 

"Later, later. When we're in the office," he simply stated to the couple after a large bouts of 'what is it?'s . At this, Gabi and Troy both relieved a huge sigh and became more frustrated at how secretive the doctor was being.

"Can't you just tell us something?" Troy asked after a pause of silence. Once again, the only response they got was the doctor's shake of the head and a few muttered words along the lines of 'later'. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the doctor allowed Gabi to wipe off the gel and get off the table, only to be led into a small white room. Without words, the doctor motioned for the two to sit down at the small table as he took his opposite of the two. Troy leaned over and took hold of Gabi's hand, making sure to rub his hand with his thumb, trying to calm down her worried nerves. Before the doctor spoke, he turned in his chair and reached for a box of tissues, in which he placed between the pair.

"To start off with…" he started as Troy and Gabi's heart dropped into their stomachs.

* * *

**Okay, Okay… I lied, you'll find out next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and it didn't totally suck! Find throw stuff (I'm ducking) and release your anger but you will… I repeat… you'll get answers next chapter!**


	9. Twin To Twin WHAT?

**A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews, each and every one of them means something. Also, sorry for drawing out Troy and Gabi's problem and I ****kinda**** forgot that I hadn't spilled Jason and ****Kelsi's**** yet so a lot of questions are going to be answered in this chapter and the following one so just keep reading!**

**THANKS**

**Plus, all the medical info is half researched half a total guess so just stick with it.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know the answer to this one…**

* * *

**_Life's "Little" Lessons_**

**_Twin to Twin WHAT?_**

"You have twin to twin transfusion syndrome… It" the doctor took a deep breath before continuing, with a straight face and no hint of personal emotions mixed in, "does not look good for one of the babies or even both." He finished as the couple looked at the elderly man with mixed expressions of confusion and bewilderment.

"Twin to twin what?" Troy asked in pure confusion as he rubbed Gabi's shoulder, who was now crouched over in her chair, seeking comfort in Troy's arms. As he tried to get a clearer answer, he didn't know what to say or do, his body felt like it went numb, even his mind wasn't cooperating, but he had to find out, he had to be strong… strong for Gabi. He found himself disconnected from the world, disconnected from the doctor who was hardly two feet in front of him; just on the other side of the desk, but still, even with a close proximity, his ears were failing him.

"Cramps- unimportant- prenatal risks- improper nourishment- chance of death-early delivery…. There is nothing that can be done," as the doctor finished his words, Troy was only able to hear a few select words, not to mention only one final sentence- the sentence that sent his world crashing down around him. Troy's mind was pulled back into the room by Gabi's increased sobbing, he figured that she was probably listening even closer than him and the news set her in a wave of emotions, but… why wouldn't they? It was her children, it was suppose to be her responsibility to protect them, but he knew that it was just nature; it was not his wife's fault.

"So… the cramps…" he trailed off as his mind got back into the issue and he tried to make some sense of everything.

"They were nothing, just mild pregnancy cramps that usually go unnoticed by most pregnant women, but in your wife's case, she just happened to feel them." As the doctor spoke with the shrug of his shoulders, Troy couldn't believe how natural and ordinary he truly acted, as if their case occurred each and every day.

"So… the twin to twin thing…"

"Transfusion syndrome…" the doctor added in, realizing the Troy still was not clear on what the problem was.

"Yes that, it had nothing to do with the cramps." Troy asked still quite confused about how their own situation went from cramps to a major problem in just a few mere hours.

"Exactly…"

"But… then… how?" he finally got out as he continued to hold onto Gabi, at least the best that he could as both were seated in their own chair.

"Truthfully," the doctor started as he sat himself straight in the chair and rest both arms on the table, cupping his hands together, "it was lucky that we found it, if it wasn't for her feeling the trivial cramps, she could be in more danger than she is now."

"But you said that there is nothing that we could…"

"Yes, there isn't anything, but she needs to be hospitalized and monitored closely," he instructed Troy. The two men were talking as if Gabi was not in the room, planning how the future months were going to go.

"I'm…" Gabi tried to get out as she regained her composure in her chair and wipe away the tears, "still… here… and… I… want… to do… what's right… for … for the baby," she finally got out as she hiccupped a little in between gasps.

"Gabi…" Troy started in a whisper before Gabi interjected.

"No," she quietly told him as she shook her head. Troy relieved a built up sigh and looked at the doctor as he laid back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"So… the hospital?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow and an expression of hopelessness. The doctor simply nodded his head blank of facial expression and started to drone one about what they were going to do... and what they couldn't do.

* * *

"Why are they whispering," Gabi muttered to Troy as the two sat in the hospital room, for the second time in that week. At the sound of her voice, he picked up his head from the side of the bed and looked into her eyes. As he rubbed her hand with his thumb, he gave her a simple shake of his head as he too took a look at the doctors and nurses going by the door. 

"I don't know baby, I don't know," he quietly told her as tears started to sting his eyes. It had been four hours since the doctor had delivered the bad news, four hours since the couple dreamt of a 'carefree' future, four hours since their hopes and dreams for their twins were destroyed, four hours since their true future uncovered itself, and four hours since tears didn't stain either of their faces. "I just don't understand…" he whispered quietly to no one in particular.

"I don't either," Gabi was able to get out between her quiet cries.

"They tell us there is nothing we can do, nothing at all," he took a deep breath as he got out of the seat he was sitting in and pushed himself onto the bed so he was holding Gabi in his arms, "there has got to be something… I just can't… I can't sit back and watch this happen." He finished as he gritted his teeth and looked down at Gabi. "But honey," he started, realizing he just brought reality back on the two and is not doing a very good job at cheering up Gabi, "we'll make it through this, either way, hey, hey," he whispered as Gabi's tears continued, he pulled a strand of hair out of her face and lifted her cheek up with a finger so she was looking into his ocean blue eyes, "we're strong, THEY are strong… Gabi… they're Bolton's, and we Bolton's… we have strong wills." He finished as he feigned a grin for Gabi's sake. Gabi just looked up into his amused face and couldn't help but release a small smile through her sorrow, he always knew what to say, she gave out a slight chuckle/cry as she tried to subside her tears. "Are you crying or laughing baby," he quietly asked her as he wiped another strand out of her face and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Both," she quietly told him as he pulled away. She placed her head on his chest and slowly took deep breaths, calming herself, and even Troy in the process.

* * *

Troy jerked his head up at the sound of the knock at the hospital door. He looked over at the clock on the wall and realized he had dozed off for an hour, at knowing that, he quickly turned his head down at Gabi to see if his wife was still asleep, and indeed she was. With this, he slowly pulled himself from under Gabi in which he replaced his chest with the pillow, it probably wasn't as comfortable as him, but for Gabi it would have to do for a bit. Once get was off the bed and approaching the door, another knock echoed through the room, which caused Troy to roll his eyes and make a quicker trip to the door. As he quietly opened the door, making sure it didn't creak, he poked his head out and was greeted by a crowd of their close friends.

"Hey," he shockingly said to them all as he took a look around, that was before he realized that none of them were filled in, even their own parents, "Where are the parents?" but before someone could speak up, he continued, "Because… there's something I need to tell everyone… together." Everyone in the hall just looked at each other, wondering who was going to speak first.

"In the waiting room, but Troy…" was all Taylor was able to answer before Troy pushed by them and ran to the waiting room, but stopped in his tracks when he arrived.

"Oh honey," Mrs. Bolton cried out as she ran over to her son and enveloped him in a hug, Mr. Bolton following close behind.

"Where's Ma… where's Caleb?" Troy asked in a panic as he realized that Gabi's mother, Maria, was missing and so was his son, the one he was hoping to just hug and hold for comfort.

"Troy," Taylor started with a gasp as she reached him after a moment, "That's what I was going to tell you… Ms. Montez thought it would be better to have Caleb stay at the house… you know… live life normal so he didn't get worried by everything."

"Normal?" Troy questioned as his voice went shaky, with everyone crowded around him, he took a seat and threw his head into his hands, "NORMAL…" He exclaimed, looking up briefly he stared into the eyes of those present, "Nothing is going to be normal, this isn't normal," he half yelled half muttered as tears started to flow down his face. Everyone stood there speechless, they had given the couple space for a while because they knew whatever was going on was Troy and Gabi's situation, and they would tell everyone when the time was right.

"Honey…" Mrs. Bolton cautiously asked her son as she rubbed his back, when she didn't get a response, "what… what is it?" she asked, getting worried at what Troy would exactly tell them.

"The babies… its twin to twin transfusion syndrome." Troy got out, coming face to face with a crowd of confused expressions. Apparently no one knew of such a horrible syndrome, much like they did just that same morning. "It's, it's not good," he was simply able to say between tears, he was finding it difficult to talk or even whisper. Everyone there didn't know what to say or do, much similar to Troy's reaction back in the white, cold office, they just stayed silent and gave a quiet nod, they may not know what exactly is wrong, but pushing Troy beyond what he was able to handle was not the answer. With this, Mr. Bolton pulled away from the crowd and away from his position at his son's side and went to seek out a nurse and a pamphlet or… two.

"Troy…" Taylor finally stated after a moment of silence where everyone was speechless.

"Taylor…" he started as he sniffled back his tears, "get them here." At this, Taylor gave a slight nod as she pulled out a cell phone and dialed Troy and Gabi's home.

"But Troy…" she started as the phone rang, "Caleb."

"I don't care, I need him here," he muttered back as the tears continued and all the others just crowded around him, still not knowing what to say.

"They're coming," she told him in a whisper as she rejoined the group after having a brief discussion with Ms. Montez, Troy just nodded, he knew why Caleb was stopped from coming, but he was surprised not to see Maria, it was her daughter in there going through everything, but, he guessed, her watching Caleb was her way to protect part of Gabi.

"Troy…" it was Zeke's time to speak up, "how is Gabi?" His head shot up at this statement, in all the commotion he forgot about Gabi.

"She's…uhh… she's sleeping," he told everyone as he wiped away the tears. "She cried for a while, but she finally went to sleep."

"So… when do you guys get to go home," Chad asked in a more chipper voice than maybe he should have. "Oww..." he gasped as he felt an elbow hit his rib, only to turn to a scolding Taylor.

"No Tay, that's okay, that's what we need around here," Troy responded when he heard Chad's groan. Taylor muttered a 'sorry' in Chad's direction and everyone took a deep breath, still not knowing what to do. "But home, it turns out tomorrow…"

"So soon," Kelsi piped up, surprised that Gabi wasn't going to be hospitalized for long.

"There's nothing they can do…" at this everyone feel silent, "that's the thing… there is NOTHING that we can…"

"I have it…" an out of breath Mr. Bolton exclaimed as he ran up to the group, with a book in hand. Everyone's attention turned to Jack and gave him questioning looks. "It's a book on the Twin to Twin Transfusion Syndrome." He told everyone when he realized that they were quite confused.

"Honey, what did you… why?" Mrs. Bolton asked as she trailed off her voice, not wanting to set Troy into another set of tears.

"No that's okay; it would be good to learn more…" Troy trailed off as Jack took a seat next to his son and motioned for everyone to crowd around. From there, the group spent some time glancing through the book in silence… well that was until they reached a certain page, "That Bastard!" everyone jumped back from Troy's statement and he stole the book from his father, not knowing what to make of the new found information.

* * *

**Okay, I just have to say I'M SO SORRY, I know I told you I would update yesterday but I wasn't able to because other stuff came up. ONCE AGAIN SORRY, but this time for the offish writing in the past few chapters, I have been trying my best to try to place myself in the character's position with the emotions but I'm not sure if I have done them justice so if you have something that you would like to mention… go ahead b/c it all helps. Also, if you're confused about what Twin to Twin Transfusion Syndrome (TTTS) is here are a couple tid-bits of info to help you: **

**-****Twin to Twin Transfusion Syndrome (TTTS) is a disease of the placenta (or afterbirth) that affects identical twin pregnancies.**

**-TTTS affects identical twins (or higher multiple gestations) who share a common monochorionic placenta. **

**-The shared placenta contains abnormal blood vessels which connect the umbilical cord and circulations of the twins.**

**Once again, sorry for the belated update but just keep reading!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Just the Beginning

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I think I can only say that so many times, but believe me I had so many ideas running through my head, I just didn't have the time to sit down and actually write them down (we all know what that feels like sometimes)! Anyway there a few reasons why my updates haven't been coming**

**I screwed myself over with the last few paragraphs of my last chapter… I'm just telling you plain and simple. I wasn't going to have the whole book scene or any of that occur, but for some reason my hands typed it and my brain just didn't have the energy to disagree (damn it's all my brain's fault… huh, don't worry I ****gave it a punishment). So ****basically now I have to recollect my thoughts and get the story back on the right track which means tweaking some future events (don't worry it doesn't change any of the pre mentioned events, just future ones that I know and you are to find out later on). So for that, this section is not absolutely long and is more of a short prelude to what's to come. **

**With that, my initial TTTS problem is going to be a little tweaked from the truth of what the syndrome is truly about, but I will tell you that there is way for a couple to beat TTTS because there are ways to help both twins survive, BUT for this story, that won't be th****e case (sorry… but if you feel like throwing objects, don't worry, I'm ducking****). Also, since I am trying to get back on the right track, some medical stuff is not going to be accurate so I would appreciate if you could go w/ the flow (don't worry, none of it will be that far out that you won't believe it, actually I could probably say that half of you probably won't even know what is and what isn't true). **

**The most important, SCHOOL, yay it's that time of year (you can just read my excitement) so since school starts on Monday it means less time to update. Everything has just been so hectic w/ getting ready that writing hasn't been on the top of my list! **

**THANKS FOR THE UNDERSTANDING AND HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED 'CHAPTER' (if you could call it that!)**

**Disclaimer: I have just finished such a long A/N that I think I will leave you to fill this in for yourself with something (preferably funny!)**

* * *

_Life's "Little" Lessons_

_Just the Beginning_

"He's in a meeting…. Sir, don't go… SIR!" even the constant pleas from the receptionist didn't keep Troy Bolton from plowing into the conference room. As the door slammed opened wide, ten curious faces turned Troy's way. But to him, only one was of interest.

"YOU!" he exclaimed as he pointed towards the wide haired bearded man seated at the far left hand corner and made his way from the doorway over to the seat. "You told us there was nothing… ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" as he raised his voice and clenched his fists, his anger was getting the best of him. For a few moments, Troy's rant continued as he released all his frustrations and anger off on the doctor who took all hope away from the couple, only to have Troy discover some unmentioned 'live-saving' scenarios. The doctor simply looked towards Troy with a straight face and then towards the nine other people present in the room, excluding the receptionist who was standing there with a wide open mouth, apparently surprised by Troy's outburst, with a quiet nod to his fellow meeting members, he got up from his swivel chair without one spoken word. In one quick motion, Troy was pushed out of the conference room and into a smaller room, one of which resembled the one that his wife and him were in just the day before, a memory that hit Troy in a sore spot. Although the change of environment had occurred, Troy's anger had not subsided, the second that the door was closed he had another go at the so called 'high risk doctor'.

"Mr. Bolton…" the doctor said calmly as Troy continued his talk, "Mr. Bolton…" repeating the same thing a few minutes later didn't seem to be doing the trick, his calm voice was cut off abruptly by Troy's own frustrated and fairly rocky voice. "Mr. Bolton…" at the sound the doctor's stern and agitated tone, Troy stopped from pacing the office and shot his head in the direction of the voice. "Why don't you take a seat?" he questioned quietly, trying to calm down the distressed man.

"Take a seat? Do you know…" Troy had had it, in a matter of seconds he was in the doctor's face from across the plain, but cluttered desk.

"Actually, I do… and better than you, so I suggest YOU take a seat," he replied, as he cocked his head towards the chair, in which Troy reluctantly took a seat in. "Now Mr. Bolton…" the doctor took a deep breath, leaned forward, and cupped his hands on the table, Troy quietly gasped at the motion, it was one he knew all too familiar… it was his very same actions that he had taken the day before when he spilled the news to Troy and Gabi. "I took the liberty to look more closely at Mrs. Bolton's case yesterday after she was admitted to the hospital… and what I found surprised me…."

"Took the liberty… took the liberty… why the hell did you look after…" a finger was held up in the air by the doctor, single handedly sending an angered Troy into complete silence.

"Mr. Bolton…" he leaned even closer, pulling off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes before placing them back in their proper place. "The case has changed…" Troy's breathing got caught in his throat as countless thoughts started to run rapid in his brain…

* * *

**Once again, Thanks for sticking around and I hope the next few chapters will not be far behind and that you guys won't have to wait a lifetime for updates, but it all depends on school.**

**THANKS**


	11. Miracles Can Happen

**A****/N: SO…. Yeah… it has been awhile. ****Always****, sorry about the long wait (blame school for it… ****DARN SCHOOL!)****and**** I promise to try to update on the weekends at least. Also, the last little part that I gave you with the REALLY long author's note is not going to be continued right off the bat (look at that at more of a ****tid**** bit of what did occur)… you confused yet? You will see what I mean when you read it anyways. **

**P.S- Just for a heads up, since I had to change the plot a little to accommodate some changes, the medical info maybe a little off, so just so you know, I am aware of what I wrote and that it may not all be accurate, but hey, its fan fiction… anything is possible. LOL**

**Disclaimer: Yup, it's all mine, that's why I am seated in my family room typing on the family computer and spending my Saturday night doing this instead of jet setting to some fantastic place (catch my sarcasm?)**

* * *

_**Life's "Little" Lessons**_

_Miracles Can Happen_

**Last Chapter**

_"He's in a meeting…. Sir, don't go… SIR!" even the constant pleas from the receptionist didn't keep Troy Bolton from plowing into the conference room. As the door slammed opened wide, ten curious faces turned Troy's way. But to him, only one was of interest._

_"YOU!" he exclaimed as he pointed towards the wide haired bearded man seated at the far left hand corner and made his way from the doorway over to the seat. "You told us there was nothing… ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" as he raised his voice and clenched his fists, his anger was getting the best of him. For a few moments, Troy's rant continued as he released all his frustrations and anger off on the doctor who took all hope away from the couple, only to have Troy discover some unmentioned 'live-saving' scenarios. The doctor simply looked towards Troy with a straight face and then towards the nine other people present in the room, excluding the receptionist who was standing there with a wide open mouth, apparently surprised by Troy's outburst, with a quiet nod to his fellow meeting members, he got up from his swivel chair without one spoken word. In one quick motion, Troy was pushed out of the conference room and into a smaller room, one of which resembled the one that his wife and him were in just the day before, a memory that hit Troy in a sore spot. Although the change of environment had occurred, Troy's anger had not subsided, the second that the door was closed he had another go at the so called 'high risk doctor'._

_"Mr. Bolton…" the doctor said calmly as Troy continued his talk, "Mr. Bolton…" repeating the same thing a few minutes later didn't seem to be doing the trick, his calm voice was cut off abruptly by Troy's own frustrated and fairly rocky voice. "Mr. Bolton…" at the sound the doctor's stern and agitated tone, Troy stopped from pacing the office and shot his head in the direction of the voice. "Why don't you take a seat?" he questioned quietly, trying to calm down the distressed man._

_"Take a seat? Do you know…__"__Troy had had it, in a matter of seconds he was in the doctor's face from across the plain, but cluttered desk._

_"Actually, I do… and better than you, so I suggest YOU take a seat," he replied, as he cocked his head towards the chair, in which Troy reluctantly took a seat in. "Now Mr. Bolton…" the doctor took a deep breath, leaned forward, and cupped his hands on the table, Troy quietly gasped at the motion, it was one he knew all too familiar… it was his very same actions that he had taken the day before when he spilled the news to Troy and Gabi. "I took the liberty to look more closely at Mrs. Bolton's case yesterday after she was admitted to the hospital… and what I found surprised me…."_

_"Took the liberty… took the liberty… why the hell did you look after…" a finger was held up in the air by the doctor, single handedly sending an angered Troy into complete silence. _

_"Mr. Bolton…" he leaned even closer, pulling off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes before placing them back in their proper place. "The case has changed…" Troy's breathing got caught in his throat as countless thoughts started to run rapid in his brain…_

* * *

**This Chapter**

The sun was shining and happiness was in the air; the clinks of china ware, the laughter of humans, and the glorious aromas of food flooded the room, yet, Troy Bolton was cut off from all of it. While the rest were huddled in the dining room of the Cross's house, he was secluded on the gray, seemingly stiff couch that occupied the living room. No one banished him to that location, nor did Gabi sit beside him with a face of consolidation, but, instead, one fully grown man sulked in his own grief, with no one to share it with. It wasn't just the fact that no one seemed to grasp his feelings or the idea that life wasn't as simple as it was when he was in high school, it had to do more with the fact that it had only been three weeks since the future had revealed itself, and quite frankly, Troy didn't agree with it. How could life be so screwed up when the sun is shining and the people closest to him are celebrating in the next room? When did life get so complicated that he had was the one falling into broken pieces and Gabi was the one picking them up? And that was another thing… Gabi… he had no idea how she was staying together, heck, when this whole thing started SHE was the one breaking down every two seconds, sure not having an upset wife was good, but neither was a superficial one. At this point, his thoughts were blurred… how could he think that way?... he just couldn't, his mind was jumbled, his thoughts confused, but that wouldn't stop the future from coming.

"Troy," Chad's slap on the back and one worded 'sentence' made Troy's head pop up from its position in his arms and moved over on the couch, making room for his 'brother'.

"Hmmm," he responded, keeping his words to a minimal, he didn't need any one trying to cheer him up.

"So… the good news…. isn't it great!" Chad asked Troy with a slight grin, trying to get Troy to cheer up.

"Hmmmm…" he trailed off with once again, turning his glance away from Chad and trying to focus on the pictures on the Cross's fireplace, one particular picture seemed to catch his eye… it was the picture… the one that connected all of the friends.

"You know… that was a long time ago, can you believe that we were all just starting out then?" Chad replied as he pointed up at the picture, eyeing the same one Troy was, desperately trying to make Troy open up.

"What?" Troy asked in a hush voice as he tried to feign confusion.

"You know what man…" a deep sigh is released "I'm sick and tired of this."

"Oh you are aren't you?" Troy asked as he turned his face towards Chad and stood up from the couch facing Chad, "Well for your information…" pulled in closer to Chad's face, lowering his voice to make sure that they wouldn't attract the attention of the others, "my life is screwed up right now…" he took a look around to make sure that the others were continuing with their little celebration.

"Screwed up?" Chad snorted in a quiet voice as he stared Troy straight in the face, interjecting in whatever Troy's little rant was about, "Do you not know how good you have it?" Troy pulled away a little and turned his head away from Chad, showing how uninterested he really was, "If you don't, let me tell you... a beautiful, thoughtful, intelligent wife; a very well rounded little boy, who, if a may add, is already a wonderful basketball player in training; a good home; a great job; wonderful friends and family… who…" He got up from the couch and approached Troy, poking him in the chest with every word, "would do ANYTHING for you" he took a deep breath, looked Troy dead in the eye, "that includes listening."

"Yeah, well it's hard to let others hear when they don't understand," he answered as he moved back towards the gray couch and took a seat.

"Fine," Chad stated as he threw his hands up in the air, "than at least talk to Gabi… your wife… who feels the SAME as YOU!" raising his voice in effect towards the end.

"I can't" he simply retaliated with as he took his former position on the couch, leaving a fed up Chad to shake his head and reenter the dining room. He gave up, sure it wasn't the right thing to do but he had had enough, there was only one person he could think of that could go in and straighten Troy out, heck, it was the only person boneheaded enough to marry him… Gabi…

* * *

"I am not boneheaded," whined Gabi as Chad pushed her into the living room. 

"Well right now… he's being boneheaded" pointing towards the sulking man on the couch, "and well… just go," he added in with a puppy dog face trying to get Gabi to agree. A sigh could be heard before a five month old pregnant Gabi made her way into the living room.

"Troy," Gabi quietly stated as Troy was once more pulled from his less than happy thoughts.

"Hmmm," another feminine sigh could be heard, he was used to those.

"Troy… we… you have got to stop, we have hope now." Her voice sounded shaky and her mood quite upset.

"How?... that's all I want to know," he quietly whispered as he pulled his head from out of his hands and turned towards Gabi, who was seated beside him, "how is it that this is happening to us?". After he didn't receive and answer he peered over to Gabi, who was shaking her head silently.

"We can't though… we have sulked… we have wondered… now… well we just have to live," her statement seemed to give him hope, help his spirit start to soar, but he knew that that feeling wouldn't last long.

"Gabi…" a nod could be seen from his other soul, "did I tell you what the doctor said to me when I saw him alone… you know… when we found out the whole truth to our situation."

"You mean that they…" her voice became more shaky, evidence that she was holding back tears, at the sight of that, he pulled her into his arms and tried to comfort her, it was no fair that his bad mood was bringing her down, right when she seemed to getting back to herself.

"No baby…" he trailed off as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and started to tell her exactly what the doctor said, sure they have gone over it, but he always left out the last five words that the doctor told him… he didn't know why, but finally he was going to tell her…

**Flashback-**

_"What… what do you mean it's changed," Troy quietly asked as he regained his ability to talk, although his throat was still bone dry._

_"Mr. Bolton…"_

_"Just tell me." He stated in a stern voice, the doctor's __way of beating around the bush was getting on his nerves._

_"Okay… there are three." _

_"Three? What do you mean three?" confusion was overtaking his harsh and agitated tone._

_"Fetuses, it seems that Mrs. Bolton is carrying triplets, not twins… I KNOW" he __raised__ his voice as he could sense that Troy was about to interrupt, "that you are probably angry that we did not catch this…"_

_"PROBABLY, try definitely," Troy responded as he got up from his place and started pacing the office._

_"Look," he walked over to Troy and forced him to sit back down, before returning back to his previous post, "It just wasn't not something we were looking for, in truth, although this is NOTHING that you want to hear, doctors go by what we know and what we know to look for… and in truth, I have never seen a case like this." A deep breath was drawn by the doctor as Troy settled in for a long lecture, "To start off with, the fetuses are aligned in an unusual pattern, the twins, who are affected by the TTTS are one behind the other and have heartbeats that are not in-synch, that being the main reason why we knew there were at least twins to start off with… but… this third one, it is quite unusual, it seems like the placenta is in somehow non-thriving."_

_"Non-thriving" pure worry could be heard in the question._

_"Well, it means that the placenta doesn't seem to be providing the proper nutrients for the child, therefore the size of the child is lagging behind the others, even that of the twin that is being greatly affected by TTT__S__, the thing that worries me about this condition is that your wife could end up bleeding early and going into labor early which will not in any way help the current TTTS situation.__ But back to the detection, between its small size and seemed position up closer to Mrs. Bolton's bottom ribs, we just didn't look up that far since the heart beat is in-synch with that of the smaller twin's. That leads us t__o the second aspect, there is no__ history, that's the plain and simple, as I have heard, twins were already a huge surprise to everyone since your family had not had past cases of twins or even triplets for that matter. Then third, the diagnosis of TTTS seemed to fill in the blanks, but as I had said, at closer inspection, I realized that TTTS was not the only thing that was __affecting__ the fetuses. And Mr. Bolton," he continued his monotone speech as he pulled himself closer to the table and looked at Troy even more closely, "I know that you will do anything to help your wife and that you feel that we are not doing anything in our power, but to tell you the truth, that meeting you barged into was about your wife, as soon as I had come across a frozen screen shot of further up her abdomen, I was on the phone calling in the best of the best from all around the U.S. In that room," he stated as he pointed to the room to the right of them, "are those most willing and knowledgeable to help and I have to tell you, we have already come up with some procedures already." As the doctor's voice faded and silence filled the room, Troy couldn't help but have mixed emotions._

_"It's just… the book..." his voice was hush and full of uncertainty._

_"Well, I can guarantee you those books were dated back, and plus, this situation was just put on even higher alert when the third baby was discovered." Silence on__c__e again over took the two grown men as Troy rose from his chair._

_"How do I…" his voice trailed off in question form as he looked around the room._

_"__Don't worry, one of the doctor's over at the hospital are going to tell you, everything was faxed over earlier, actually I wouldn't be surprised if they were ready to tell you this morning, knowing your wife though…"_

_"She probably had them wait." He finished as he rushed to the door to leave, with a little glimmer of hope and of course still with a huge feeling of uncertainty._

_"Mr. Bolton," Troy pulled his hand away from the doorknob and turned back around, "Miracles can happen." With a nod, Troy turned the doorknob and ran to his car… in hopes of making it to the hospital before the whole scenario was explained to the love of his life._

**-End Flashback**

"Miracles can happen?" a chuckle could be sensed in her voice as she used her finger to wipe away the lonely tear that just fell, they had to keep in mind that the future wasn't as bare as it was the morning before that scene, yet, now it was the complete opposite, that doctor, Doctor Betch, the one that Troy hated at first turned out to be the couple's life saver, that being taken quite literally (whenever they went in for their weekly appointments, Troy would give Dr. Betch a bag of lifesavers). "Well that's Dr. Betch for you, isn't it?" she added in, trying to lighten the mood. "But still, Troy, if you believe that, then why are you acting like this?" the question seemed to be straightforward, but to Troy it was anything but.

"I don't know, I guess, in the back of my mind, there is always a 'What If?'" his answer seemed genuine and full of worry, Gabi sensed just that as she wrapped her hands around him the best that she could and just held him in a hug. There the couple sat for a moment in pure silence, both contemplating on what was to come.

"WHAT!... NO WAY!... NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY!" a chorus of voices came from the living room, the broken silence surprise both Troy and Gabi as they got up from their seats and made their way to the kitchen. The scene in front of them was quite confusing; Kelsi and Sharpay were standing next to each other as their husbands opposed them from across the kitchen island.

"QUIET!" bellowed Sharpay's voice as she threw her hands over the both Zeke and Jason's mouths, Chad and Taylor were quietly sitting at the table watching the event unfold, both having expressions of amusement.

"Where are the kids?" Gabi asked as she took a seat next to Taylor, realizing that the three kids that were present for dinner were no longer there. Everybody turned towards her, wondering why she was ruining the important conversation.

"Sleeping upstairs, we decided to put Caleb to bed while you two were having 'a moment'" Taylor quietly whispered in Gabi's ear from her position at the table as she put quotation marks around 'a moment'. That sent Gabi into a fit of eye rolls.

"Anyway, back to this," Zeke stated as he turned his attention from Gabi back to his wife and conversation.

"Not over my dead body." He once again clearly stated, stressing every word to the best of his ability.

"And why not?" Sharpay questioned back with an attitude as she pressed the issue, whatever it was… Gabi and Troy were confused.

"What?" the expectant couple both muttered at the same time from their seats as they watched the four go at it. Taylor looked over, turned her seat, and with a big sigh she began.

**Flashback-**

_"I swear… those two!" Chad huffed as he turned back around to the others occupying the kitchen after he pushed Gabi to go talk to Troy._

_"Hey, lay off won't you, they haven't exactly had the easiest past few months." Taylor's stern voice caused a short fused Chad to sigh and plop himself into the closest chair. _

_"Well anyway… congrats guys," Chad's remark sent smiles to play across Kelsi and Jason's faces, finally after a few months of holding off on their news, they were able to spill._

_"I know, it's nice to know that…" Jason had started but was soon interrupted by a very upset Shavanna._

_"Mommy…" a short whine that __was__ certainly inherited from her mother filled the room as the young child pulled at Sharpay's shirt._

_"__Shava__n__…"_

_"I didn't" pouted an upset Caleb as he interrupted Sharpay's scolding, the appearance of the young child with his arms crossed over his stomach gave a clear sign the it was bedtime._

_"You know, why don't we go visit the…" Zeke started as he pulled himself off of the chair that he was occupying and approached the two young children, with his hands in the air wiggling them around like crazy, "tickle monster." At the sound of the words, the kids ran up the stairs, with Zeke close in toe, that was after he gave Sharpay a shrug of the shoulders. _

_"Just actually get them in bed," she exclaimed after him with the roll of the eyes, "Anyways, before the wonderful little interruption, what were you saying Jase?" she turned the attention back to the Cross's as she took a position at the kitchen island, next to Kelsi and across from Jason._

_"__Well, it's nice to know we will finally be parents." A smirk played across his face._

_"Now, this suro thing, does Jase have to… you know…" Chad tried to trail off in hopes someone would understand, but no one did, "well, if someone else has a kid and some genes are from you then doesn't Jason have to…"_

_"Oh Chad," Taylor's hand came in contact with the back of his head as she shook her head at her husband's stupidity and even worse listening skills. "They already explained that."_

_"No its okay," Kelsi added in, in hopes of saving Chad from a beating, "It's kind of like intro- fertilization, but instead of me being impregnated someone else is, but in all sense, it will be our kid, genes and all." Her words were slow and deliberate, trying her best to help Chad make some sense of it all._

_"Wait, so in that case, who's the other woman?" Sharpay asked, popping a cookie that was on the counter into her mouth._

_"Her name's Heather, a 27 year old woman that is healthy and has no plans of settling down anytime soon or even a husband for that matter," Kelsi seemed satisfied with their choice as surrogate mother, but at the confusing looks of her friends she added on, "You see, if she's not settling down then risk of suing is lower… at least that's what I figured…"_

_"What! Suing!" Sharpay's loud voice made Kelsi jump out of her skin._

_"Well, sometimes with this kind of thing, the woman feels like the child is hers… and well… look, we're not that worried about it__, they gave us the choice of a family member or a stranger and well…" she held her arms up in exasperations, "__all we know is that we will soon be parents… FINALLY." __They could all sense the happiness in her voice._

_"Wait, did you say family member," Sharpay questioned as she swallowed her cookie and turned towards Kelsi, a simple nod was her answer, "How about us?" her added question seemed to just roll off of her tongue like it was no big deal, it was that second that Zeke decided to make his entrance known to the individuals occupying the kitchen…. Adding his own remark to those that the Bolton's had heard at that moment from the living room._

**-End Flashback**

"Did she just 'volunteer' us?" whispered Gabi to Taylor as her eyes were stuck on the four adults standing around the island. She couldn't make herself tear her eyes away from the juicy scene infront of her.

"No… more like her," Taylor's hush voice reached Gabi's ear just as the conversation infront of them continued.

"Over your dead body?" Sharpay uttered back with rage towards her husband, "I think it's better than a complete stranger, plus you don't even know what we were talking about." She added in as she stared straight into his eyes.

"Oh yes I do, you are willing to carry their child… Sharpay," a deep breath was drawn, "we are not even done."

"But it's helping someone else out."

"Guys," Kelsi tried to calm them down and end the conversation by turning Sharpay's offer down, but was stopped abruptly by Sharpay's hand over her mouth.

"I want to help… and not done? We have a nine month old, what you want to take me upstairs right now and have me pop out a kid in nine months?" sarcasm reeked in her voice as, for no apparent reason, Sharpay started to go off the rim.

"What?" Chad muttered under his breath from his chair, as he peered around at the Bolton's and Taylor, he could tell he wasn't the only one confused about why they were in such a heated conversation. That didn't stop from the group in front of them from fighting, quietly, the four of them sat, occasionally staring at the clock as the four, or should you rather say, two bickered it out.

"STOP!" Kelsi's fed up voice filled the room as the Baylor's voices came to a halt and the adults turned their attention to the surprisingly loud woman.

"What was even the point of that?" her questioned was geared towards the Baylor, but everyone in the room shrugged, well that was except Sharpay, she thought words would work better.

"To help you guys." She simply answered, once again shrugging her shoulders like her offer was no big deal.

"Well, like I was about to say BEFORE…" Kelsi turned her body specifically towards Sharpay, "No thank you, we have decided and it is going to be okay."

"But…" Sharpay gawked her mouth open as she realized that someone turned her offer down.

"Honey…" Zeke's voice turned from anger to understanding as he acknowledged her current mood. "No offense, but you, nine months of hormones and cravings… I have had enough of that for a while." He was trying to not offend her, but he was sure that there was going to be a rebuttal.

"No offense, NO OFFENSE, I'm sorry honey, but just saying no offense does not erase that offense that you have previously said!"

"HUH!" that was the chorus that was heard around the kitchen as Sharpay allowed a loud sigh to exit her as she left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to retrieve the kids. Apparently she had had enough and had single handedly ended the night's celebrations.

* * *

"Hey, sorry about my earlier mopping around," Troy's sincere apology reached Kelsi's ear as he pulled her into the best hug he could, considering he was juggling an exhausted sleeping Caleb in his arms. The Bolton's had decided to finally leave after the Baylor's little outburst and then sudden departure from the house. They were still all very confused about what the whole kitchen scene was about and they were all quite unsure about what it all meant either. 

"No worries, we all understand," a smile played on her face as she pulled away, she was just happy to see that he was not in his old mood, but instead, looking up instead of down.

"And you guys, congrats," squealed Gabi as she traded places with Troy, she gave Kelsi a huge hug as Jason gave Troy a manly handshake with a small hug before the small family, at least for now, departed from the house for their own.

The house seemed bright, usually that was a good sign, but for the approaching couple, it was a confusing sight. Even with the peculiarity of lights on, Troy, with Caleb in his arms, and Gabi entered their own home as they came home from the Cross's interesting dinner party. The scene though, that they discovered as they entered was not one that they expected, actually, opening that door and discovering the reason for the lights was one that sent Gabi into a fit of worry and Troy, well let's just say a huge sigh left his mouth.

* * *

**Okay, so if that was confusing… I AM SO SORRY, hopefully it will all come together, and what's going ****one****, I guess you will just have to read. Anyway, I need some feedback, for example, the triplets, more hardship or a clean ride? It is up to you guys, you tell me and I will write. Also, sorry about the messed up med info., I just had to find a way to explain it all and after a while I got fed up w/ making sure it was all correct and instead I just wrote what would make it all get together. To add on, triplets was not in my future, but I had to find something to make sense of future events so just hang in there with me… other than that **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. A New Beginning

**A/N: So, the last chapter kind of left me at a writer's block. Mainly because I had NO idea what they saw in their house. And truthfully, as I type this note, I still have no clue. But I figure since I hadn't updated this story in like a life time, I at least can offer you an update. As I said above, what it behind the door… I have NO idea. I guess I will find out when you do! **

**Thanks to all those that reviewed… I hope you guys are still reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: only own original characters and plot. (But hey, the plot is so depressing it is up for sale… any takers… silence and crickets in the room… I thought so)

* * *

**

A New Beginning

Life's "Little" Lessons

**Previous Chapter**

_"Hey, sorry about my earlier mopping around," Troy's sincere apology reached Kelsi's ear as he pulled her into the best hug he could, considering he was juggling an exhausted sleeping Caleb in his arms. The Bolton's had decided to finally leave after the Baylor's little outburst and then sudden departure from the house. They were still all very confused about what the whole kitchen scene was about and they were all quite unsure about what it all meant either. _

"_No worries, we all understand," a smile played on her face as she pulled away, she was just happy to see that he was not in his old mood, but instead, looking up instead of down._

"_And you guys, congrats," squealed Gabi as she traded places with Troy, she gave Kelsi a huge hug as Jason gave Troy a manly handshake with a small hug before the small family, at least for now, departed from the house for their own._

_The house seemed bright, usually that was a good sign, but for the approaching couple, it was a confusing sight. Even with the peculiarity of lights on, Troy, with Caleb in his arms, and Gabi entered their own home as they came home from the Cross's interesting dinner party. The scene though, that they discovered as they entered was not one that they expected, actually, opening that door and discovering the reason for the lights was one that sent Gabi into a fit of worry and Troy, well let's just say a huge sigh left his mouth.

* * *

_

**New Chapter**

Sharpay looked around the clean sterile room and let out smile. She couldn't believe she was actually about to help change two of her best friends live for forever. It had been a few months since the initial outburst revolving Sharpay's possible surrogacy, but now, after having Zeke warm up to the idea and everyone on board, all was well. As Sharpay laid in the room waiting for the doctor, she couldn't help but be joyful, it was finally the day that she was getting implanted with Jason and Kelsi's possible future children. It was just her responsibility to keep them safe for nine months. Her thoughts were disrupted, though, when a tall, bald man opened the door and approached her.

"Hello Mrs. Baylor, how are we today?" he gave a warm smile her way as he ran around the room with his nurse trying to make sure everything was prepared.

"Quite well. Actually, I am excited." She fingered the side of the paper gown that she was wearing in between her fingers, anticipated further instructions.

"That's good, now before we begin, I just have to remind you of what we are going to do, just to make sure this is what you want to do."

"No offense, Dr. Harington, but if this wasn't my choice, I'm pretty I would have stopped before all the needle pokes months ago. But don't worry, I'm tough."

"Okay then." He shuffled through his papers, "First off, the number one thing that I want you to keep your mind open to, and the Cross's have been aware of this too, there is a chance of having more than one fertilized egg attach."

"What" she jokingly gasped, "I didn't know that."

He sighed at her attitude. "Mrs. Baylor I am just simply telling you…"

She waved him off with her hand. "I know, I know. All the eggs are in my basket now."

"Yup all eight of them." He replied as he went to go put the paperwork down and get washed.

"Wait… eight." She all of a sudden seemed very wheezy. "Those aren't going to all… you know attach? Right?"

He looked over from his washing station in the adjacent room, "It all depends." She let down a giant gulp as she laid back down. The Cross's house may just be getting A LOT bigger.

* * *

Troy took a breath as he closed the door and slid down the back to sit on the ground. The last time he remembered doing this was after his final college exam when he entered their apartment back those few years ago. Caleb came running around the corner laughing as he spotted his daddy on the ground.

"Daddy, get up. It's time to go play." Troy let out a deep breath. After three months, three _very_ long months, they had finally gotten rid of the grandparents. Well Gabi's to be specific. They always loved to see them in short visits and spurts, but when they came running because of Gabi's condition, three months can seem like a life time. On top of that, two months ago, at one of Gabi's doctor visits to the high risk OBGYN at the hospital, they found out that she had to go on complete bed rest since baby C's situation was worsening, the placenta, although still giving nutrients to the child, was still dangerous thin and ineffective. A week after that discovery, the two found themselves in the hospital, again, so Gabi could have a procedure that provided nutrients to the underdeveloped baby C. On the other hand, baby B, the one affected by TTTS was actually showing an improvement, despite the absence of any intervention, it seemed like maybe, just maybe, their children, or at least two of them would be just fine. "Daddy…" Caleb's voice broke Troy out of his trance. He pulled himself up from the ground and messed up Caleb's hair.

"Let's go outside and play buddy." He moved towards the back yard that held the basketball hoop. On his way past the kitchen counter, he took hold of the kid radio; it was his way of communicating with Gabi that was up stairs bound in bed.

* * *

Gabi sat in bed and let out a relieved sigh. She loved her grandparents, but three months was overwhelming. She felt quite bad for Troy but smiled at the fact that she had a great husband, he managed to survive that visit with calmness. It was then that she heard a thumping from outside and figured out that it was probably her two boys playing outside on the mini court out back. She always knew that she could take the ball player off the court, but never the game out of the player. She decided it was her turn for a little fun. "Wildcat come through." She sang through the radio as she waited for his voice to come through the other end.

Troy heard his wife's voice come through the radio and stopped in mid step. He threw the ball in Caleb's direction and pulled the radio from his waist. "Hey, how are you, over and out."

"Troy, stop the radio over and out stuff, it gets annoying."

"Hey you started it."

Gabi rolled her eyes at his childish attitude. "Whatever, I heard the thumping and I decided to interrupt you guys." She could hear a chuckle come from the other end. "Hey, you try to be stuck in bed."

"I know babe, but hey just think about it three more months…" he trailed off.

"That's if I last that long babe." Troy sighed and after ushering his son inside to watch some television he ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. He found Gabi laying in bed staring out he window.

"Hey, honey," he cupped her cheeks in his hands and stared back into her chocolate eyes. "We have made it this far, heck, they didn't even give these kids a few weeks at first, but look now, even if it happens in a month or even two… they will make it." He laid a kiss on her lips and wiped away the single tear that she let go.

"I know, its just… my hormones, the babies, and my grandparents finally leaving…"

"Hey… hey, I know babe, just… relax." He moved his hand down to her seven month pregnant belly and rubbed it before leaving a lingering kiss there too. "That's better for all of you." Gabi let a smile cross her face at this. It was then that a phone ring could be heard vibrating through the house.

"That must be Sharpay." Gabi's face lit up at the sound. It had been two weeks since Sharpay's procedure and they were waiting for good news. Troy reached over for the phone and put it on speaker. Before they could even respond a voice flowed into the room with a statement, or in Sharpay's way, a scream.

"IM PREGNANT… OH MY GOD… IM PREGNANT" The couple looked at each other and connected their foreheads before leaning in for a kiss. Sometimes life can hand you a good hand.

* * *

**Wow… so the grandparents. Okay, it's not original but I needed something I was really desperate. Anyway, thanks for reading and the kids are coming soon. Probably in the next chapter or so because I am trying to move this story along or else nothing new is ever going to happen.**

**Review**


	13. A Sorrowful Birthday

A/N: Depressing… that's all I'm going to say right now. Happy, but depressing. So grab some tissues and get on reading (I'll even had you tissues through the screen… you get them… good… now start reading). Also, don't throw anything at the screen when you finish (its more for your benefit then mine, who would want a broken screen?)

Disclaimer: only own original characters!

* * *

_**Life's "Little" Lessons**_

_**A Sorrowful Birthday**_

"uh…Uh…UHHHH…" Sharpay shifted uncomfortably in her plastic chair.

"SHARPAY!" The group was frustrated beyond belief.

"Umpf…sigh…umpf… Doesn't anybody have sympathy for a pregnant woman here?" A universal groan could be heard amongst the adults. No one was brave enough to respond… quite yet.

"Your 'voluntary' pregnancy isn't a means of excuse…" Zeke quickly aborted his statement as Sharpay sent a death stare her husband's way. He was just glad that he was in the chair across from her.

"Oh come on Zeke, you're such a baby…" Chad retreated back from the vending machine and took his seat next to Zeke. He nudged Zeke to continue, who could blame him, they have been sitting for four hours so far and he needed entertainment. Zeke looked back at his fuming wife and resigned the thought, instead, Chad decided to take over… bad choice. "What he," Chad motioned Zeke's way as Zeke slide down the chair, "meant to say is, you barely only two months along… no need to complain quite yet." Chad finished his statement with confidence; apparently he wasn't afraid of the repercussions.

Kelsi butted in before Sharpay could blow up. "Come on guys," she pulled Sharpay into a hug from her position next to her and rubbed her arm, "be nice."

"Oh of course," Chad mockingly states like a five year old, "Your nice to her."

"She's doing a very nice thing." Kelsi rebuked back, rubbing Sharpay's arm for comfort. Kelsi turned to her husband on her left for a moment, waiting for him to pipe in with support. He simply let out a sigh before holding his hands up. He muttered something about not getting involved before Chad interrupted.

"Wow, that's new." Chad rolled his eyes.

"CHAD!" Taylor smacked him over his head from her place next to her husband while everyone else just exclaimed at Chad's surprise comment. Waiting for few hours messes up some people's head… aka… Chad's.

Chad took a deep sigh. "I'm sorry… this waiting is just getting to me." He got up and started to pace the area back and forth. The intercom system buzzed with Doctor's names, codes, and an incessant beeping could be heard in the distance. It was the staple sound of the hospital, a place that many dread.

"Chad…" Taylor got up to console her husband. "When there is something to tell, Troy will come right out." She muttered her words into the hug that the two shared. She was just as worried as he was at the moment, for both the babies and Gabi's lives. The two stayed connected for a moment before breaking apart. The day hadn't been easy for any of them so far. It was four hours ago, six o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, that they had all gotten a call saying that Gabi went into preterm labor at about five and that they were now at the hospital. Without hesitance, they all headed straight there to be with the couple, Caleb was passed over to Troy's parents who were down in the children's room keeping the young boy entertained. The only problem was that as soon as they all arrived, the nurses wouldn't let them go to the room since Gabi's case was unusual and they were under high risk watch. Troy had escaped a few times to update the group, but other than that, information had been scarce. As they sat down with their hands connected, there was a somber quietness over them all. It stayed like that for a while. Out of nowhere, a thumping could be heard as a blurry object crossed their view and headed towards the candy machine.

"Caleb." Jack's panting was heard as they turned to see a tired old Mr. Bolton making his way down the corridor.

"Grandpa! I need money for the machine." Caleb turned his face from the machine towards the old man with a gleeful expression on his face. Jack stopped by the chairs that were occupied by the adults and arched over so his arms were resting on his knees, deep breaths could be heard exiting his airways.

"Uh… coach, I think you need to get in better shape." Chad pointed out an unnecessary comment to his past high school basketball coach.

"Don't… tell… me…Danforth." He pulled up from his crouch position and ran a hand through his hair, like father like son. He spoke once again when he caught his breath, looking around at the quiet group he concluded something obvious. "We were just coming up to hear news, but I'm guessing you guys haven't heard anything." The others simply nodded their heads. Jack let out an anxious breath as Mrs. Bolton came up the rear. She stopped suddenly at the depressing sight.

"No news." No one responded in words, silence just filled the empty area.

Their heads all turned though when they heard a swinging door open. Caleb ran full blast towards the group and right to the waiting arms of his father. They all held their breath as they rose from their seats and slowly walked closer to Troy. His face was unreadable, undistinguishable, and if it wasn't for Caleb's innocence, no one would have ever spoken a word, or relieved their held in breath.

"Dad, where are the babies and mommy?" Caleb looked up at Troy with his blue innocent eyes and a smile broke out upon the father's face.

"Do you want to see them buddy?" His eyes reflected those of his son as he watched the young five year old shake his head furiously. Troy looked up at the group as the air between them all seemed to soften. "Well… who else wants to go?" They all let out their breaths and the girls squealed as they tried to get ahead through the maternity ward door, maybe the worst wasn't in store for the couple.

A set of blue eyes slowly blinked open, just to be overwhelmed by a view of many faces. While the baby was startled by the new sight, the adults were starting to shed tears over the sight. A sight, that to many of them, seemed impossible just a mere five many months ago. Despite an early birth, at barely eight months, three babies were blessed with lives. In truth, two of them were presently in the ICU in incubators and one was redeemed failure to thrive, but the couple was trying to concentrate on the fact that at least one of them was healthy, at least as healthy as a two month preemie could be. The one in the arms of the couple at the moment was, of course, Baby A, the fetus that was unaffected by TTTS or a unfit placenta, the one that was born first during the high risk C-section and given a surprising eight on the Apgar scale.

"Everyone," Gabi whispered quietly from her space on the bed as she held the baby in her arms. "I would like you to all meet Ashtyn Maureen Bolton."

"Ashtyn?" The group seemed to question the name all at the same time.

"Hey, it's a good name." Troy exclaimed from his position next to his wife with his son in his lap. They all turned Troy's way and Sharpay snickered.

"I should have guessed."

Troy passed a confused look her way. "I like my names." It was amazing how high spirits everyone was with the situation.

"Sure you do honey." Muttered Gabi under her breath as she rocked the baby in her arms. For a moment, everyone looked on with quiet expressions.

"So, other than what we already know, how are the others?" Taylor spoke from her position next to the bed, talking about the inevitable.

"Well… they told us all we can do right now, other than the meds that they are already receiving, is to… well… wait." Gabi's voice held a hint of sadness; she was trying her best to concentrate on the positive. "But…" she turned her head so she was facing the group in the room, hiding a slight smile, "I bet I know why you are asking." Taylor just shrugged trying to look innocent.

"I don't" piped in Troy as he looked on. Gabi turned towards her husband shaking her head.

"Sexes, names… of course." She rolled her eyes as she told him. At that, a light bulb seemed to go off in Troy's head, he got up after motioning Caleb to get off his lap and pulled a few instant Polaroids out of his back pocket. He flashed the pictures towards the group as tears started to form once again. Both pictures held one new born each, each one was fragile, thin, and see through in color; but despite the site, they were Bolton's and to them, that meant a strength to live. They awed over the pictures as Sharpay and Taylor each ripped a picture out of his hands to take a closer inspection. It was a moment before anyone spoke up; it was then that they realized that there were names written at the bottom of each photo. Taylor was the first to point it out though… and it didn't take long for Kelsi to yelp out her own discovery.

"Jeremy James."

"Bayley Lynn."

They lowered the photos from their view and stared at the mother and child on the bed and Troy standing by her side with Caleb trying to lay a kiss on his younger sister's head.

"Oh my god," Sharpay placed a hand over her mouth and pointed towards them. "Oh my god, two of each." She slowly made her way over to Gabi and lightly slapped her shoulder.

"Oww… what was that for." Gabi put on a puppy face as she rubbed her slightly injured arm and handed Ashtyn over to Troy, who then handed the baby to Jack so the grandparents could finally get a look.

"You get two of each." Sharpay put on her own puppy face.

"That's no reason to hit me."

"Oh stop complaining, I didn't even hurt you." It wasn't long after Sharpay finished speaking that she suddenly erupted into tears. Gabi looked at her with confusion, as did the rest of the group as she gave Gabi a slight hug and released her tears. Gabi, even though her view was distorted by the tearful woman's mound of blonde hair, she could see them all mouthing one word… hormones.

She rolled her eyes at this. "At least I was never this bad." She heard a snicker from behind her which caused her to turn and look at Troy. "Right?" Troy seemed to be stiffened by this comment as he looked for a quick way out. One look down at his son, and he had it.

"I'll be right back… uh… Caleb needs to go to the bathroom." Caleb looked over at his father from his position next to his grandfather and shook his head.

"No I don't, I want to play with my baby sister." Caleb response caused Troy to make a quick run to the door, pulling Caleb with him.

"He's five, they like to disagree." It was the last words heard from Troy as he exited the room. Gabi turned her attention to the group looking for them to tell her no.

"Oh look at the baby." Jason ran over to the baby with the rest behind him. Maybe Gabi's question would be answered later on. Gabi let out a sigh as she crossed her arms and answered herself.

"Oh Gabi, you were never like that…. That is _all_ they had to say." She spoke to no one but herself.

* * *

One look at the baby in front of her and she couldn't keep the tears from falling. That was her baby struggling to survive and as she made a quick side glance to the incubator to her left, it made her feel worse. It had been five days since the birth and Gabi was healing well, unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Bayley or Jeremy who were inching their way quite slowly up the health scale. In just the past two days, there have been numerous health scares concerning the two younger preemies. Jeremy had an infection that flared up yesterday morning, the Bolton's just thanked god that it was easily managed and that his vitals were once against starting to get back to normal after twenty four hours. Bayley, although no infection, has a respiratory airway problem that was a repercussion of the TTTS that occurred in the womb. Her sister, Ashtyn was apparently not the best 'roommate' and now, she was paying the price. Just looking at them now, Gabi could already see the difference from when they were born. Jeremy was born small, so small indeed that he fit in the palm of a person's hand, his skin was transparent, and his breathing was very irregular. Now, although he still held many of those same qualities, especially after his last risky night, by just looking over at his incubator, she could see his slight improvement, or maybe it was just her own eyes trying to gain some hope, but either way, she knew that he was going to pull through. And then, there was Bayley. She slowly turned her attention back to the daughter in front of her, and in her heart, she knew there was a reason that she wanted to stay next to Bayley's side. As she carefully touched her arm through the incubator door, she just had to be thankful that Bayley was alive, at birth; they told them that Bayley's life span would probably be twenty four hours. Ninety six hours after her predicted life span and Bayley was still in the race for survival, but even though she pulled through so far, Gabi, despite her refusal, has a gut feeling that the end maybe near. So, as she sat in that room, stroking Bayley's arm and staring over at Jeremy's own 'safe haven', she couldn't help but shed a tear. She had been doing this ritual for the past three days, it was the time between her and her two babies. No Troy, no Caleb, no Ashtyn, no friends, no parents, no empathy- just her and her two babies… and maybe a few prayers.

Life or Death? I only know… truthfully, I don't even know if I know, you know?

REVIEW!


	14. A Bright Future

A/N: So I am trying to make sure to update. As of Sons of Albuquerque, I am going to try to get to that one soon. I also started a new story, A Chosen Life, which I think is going to be a really great story. It's only an intro right now, but it is just different than my other lines (it is Troyella). Anyway, I hope you like the direction of this story since this chapter kind of tells what the future lies in store for the Bolton's. I really do love hearing your comments since they make me want to update quicker!

REVIEW

Disclaimer: I only own plot and original characters!

_Life's "Little" Lessons_

_A Bright Future_

The baby was so fragile in her arms. She was scared of death of dropping the little life or all of a sudden hearing the incessant beeping of a heart monitor, hence heart failure. Above all, it was the latter of the two that scared not only Gabriella and Troy, but their whole family. Their ears were always on alert in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit like they were expecting that fatal beep. Despite the problems that the family has experienced in the past two months that sound of a lost life hasn't rung in their ears… and they wanted it to stay that way. Gabriella looked down at the young boy in her arms and then peered over at her husband, holding a smaller, yet healthier looking Bayley. They gave each other a soft smile before turning their attention back to the bundle in their own arms. The room had a scary stillness in it. At least it was for having five people, two of which could only emit small whines, identical to those of hardly a newborn. Just the mere fact that they have disproven the rules of life and medicine more times in the past two months then they could imagine was enough to send the two parents into pure shock. While reveling in their luck, a small cry filled the room, causing the parents to turn their attention to the carrier in between them. Ashtyn was making her presence known, like she always did. One of the nurses came in from the hall and walked over to the monitors, checking the stats of both patients before carefully pulling Jeremy out of Gabriella's arms, sensing Ashtyn's need for her mommy. It wasn't a normal sight to see a sibling of NICU infants in the sick room, but the Bolton's case wasn't normal, not to any standards. Actually, the doctor told them from the start that having Ashtyn in the room with her younger siblings could kick start their improvement. And oh boy, were they right.

Three weeks after the birth, Jeremy's health took a turn for the worst in a sense of his breathing and nutrient intake and at a few days later Bayley was having an even more difficult time of digesting food without acid reflex taking over. But one day, in about the fourth week, when Jeremy was put on a ventilator in order to breath, the parents decided to do a tough thing, take Jeremy off the machine so he could have a little while longer without machines attached. In other words, they were told that he was going to die, end of story. That day, the whole Bolton and Montez clan, plus friends, piled into the private NICU room and said their final goodbyes to Jeremy before he was unhooked. It was the doctor's idea to place Ashtyn by his side so she could say a proper goodbye. It was a moment no one in that family will ever forget. The nurses detached the ventilator and right when they thought Jeremy moved on, his eyes opened up. No one could explain what was going on or why it was happening, but the two, right then and there, reached out to each other with their arm, actually Ashtyn reached forward slowly and Jeremy looked straight in her eyes. From that day on, somehow, Jeremy improved; he got his breathing back, his color returned, and his nutrients levels were returning. The family had asked the doctors over and over again how it happened, but every time, they received the shake of the head and a shrug of the shoulders. No one knew, but whatever it was, they felt it was the love between the siblings. It was from that day forth that whenever there was Troy and Gabi at the hospital visiting, there was always Ashtyn.

"Shhh, Ash," Gabi's soothing voice quickly quieted the infant that was in her arms. She laid the little girl down in her arms and slowly got up from her seat. She stood by Troy's side and lowered Ashtyn down to her sister's level. "How can they be identical yet look so different?" Her question oozed confusion and sadness as they watched the two girls slowly eye each other. The differences between the two were so distinct. Ashtyn had a dark tint to her skin, her hair growing in little patches and her blue eyes full of curiosity. She had gained so much weight in the past few months. Her face was full and she had that cute baby fat that other children seemed to posses, to the doctors, Ashtyn didn't have the mark of a preemie. Then, the one in Troy's arms, Bayley, anyone could tell that she confronted problems in her existence. Her skin, although was not nearly as see through as it was a mere couple of weeks ago, still had an invisibility to it. All her little vessels and veins could clearly be seen. Her hair was in less abundance, her reflexes were slow, and above all, her eyes seemed to possess a will to live over the look of curiosity.

"I don't know honey," Troy's thumb gently rubbed Bayley's arm as she gave out shallow breaths. It was just last week that Bayley was given the okay for spending time outside of the incubator. Jeremy was just given the okay the day before, one reason why both parents were thankful for holding one child each.

"How much longer do you think I'll be?" She kept her attention on the child in her arms and the daughter trying to keep her attention on her from her father's arms. Bayley's eyes seemed to stay concentrated on Gabi's face, her expressions, and her voice. Troy shook his head as he turned his attention to his wife. The moment was silent until the nurse interrupted. It was time for them to meet with the doctor for a weekly update. Troy slowly got up and the nurse took Bayley from his arms, gently placing her in her incubator. She released a small whimper at the initial loss of her father's heat, but quickly settled back into her comfy box. Troy felt just the same way, the only difference, she had a sheltered and predicted environment, while his was nowhere near predictable. Gabriella grabbed the baby carrier after she carefully strapped Ashtyn back in and took hold of Troy's hand. The three made their way down the hospital corridor before heading into the drab white news room. It was a place that they knew all too well.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bolton… and little Ashtyn." The Doctor made a beeline for the baby as soon as he came in the white room. He gently picked up the child from her carrier and rocked her in him arms. This had become a weekly event, sometimes happy, others depressing. As he gently rocked the young child, he nodded for the couple to take their seats. He slowly sat down too after placing Ashtyn back in her carrier that was on the table in front of Gabi. "How is Caleb?" he always seemed to comfort their nerves before giving news.

"He's good, with the grandparents right now." Troy answered with a shaky voice. He wanted the report, not small talk.

"Good… very good… Well, I think I have some news that the two of you are going to love." The Bolton's looked up anxiously at this statement. "The babies are doing well, their nutrients intake has increased, color looks good, and they seem to be responding to outside stimuli. With that, they only have two very big obstacles to overcome before they can leave. Both babies have to be at least seven pounds and be able to breast feed. That means no stomach tubes and three more pounds for Jeremy and four more for Bayley." The couple gleamed at the news, best so far yet.

"You mean… my babies are going home?" Gabi smiled at the news, knowing Troy was thinking the same thing.

The doctor gave a joyful nod. "Not today, maybe not tomorrow or at the same time, but sometime in the next two weeks or so."

* * *

Sharpay took a deep breath as the cold air came in contact with her bulging stomach. She was only about four and a half months along but she felt as big as a house. Kelsi was sitting by her side holding her hand as Jason was looking at the baby pictures that adorned the walls. He got distracted pretty easily. They were all pretty excited since this was the first visit that Jason could make since work was busy at the moment. It was the first time that the heart beat was going to be heard loud and clear.

"Hello everyone," Dr. Julia Harlow beamed as she came into the room, setting up the machines for the visit. "Have you had any discomfort or problems?" She started to probe around Sharpay's stomach and set up as she asked the usual questions. Sharpay just shook her head no as Kelsi's squeeze got tighter. Within a moment, Jason was back by their side and the heartbeat was filling the room. "The baby's heart sound really good." It was the only response as the Harlow quickly used the ultrasound machine to check up on the baby before wiping up the gel on Sharpay's stomach. She printed out the pictures and Jason was the first one to grab them this time. He couldn't believe it was coming true. The three slowly made their way out of the OBGYN office after making an appointment for the next following month. As they walked out the main door, Jason was enthralled by the image in his hand and the girls were into full baby talk which continued until a familiar pair was seen walking into the office as they were exiting.

"Taylor… Chad?" Kelsi and Sharpay's voices rung out at the same time as the other pair stopped in their footsteps and sent smug smiles their way. They were busted and there was no way out.

**So this chapter was based around the triplets but I tried to include a little of the others and uh oh, Taylor and Chad have some explaining to do.**

**Review please I love to hear about your thoughts! **


	15. Biology, It's A Weird Thing

**A/N: Wow… I really haven't updated recently, but I guess for me that summer is prime updating time so here it is… it's SUMMER! Sorry about no updating and hopefully if I get reviews, it will cause me to write faster! It all depends on you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine… end of story! **

_Life's "Little" Lessons_

_Biology, It's A Weird Thing_

The sight of a mother and child is always a heart warming sight for any father, it is even more important when you know that that particular child isn't even suppose to be alive, at least according to medical facts. But as Troy looked on at Gabriella holding their four month old son, he didn't give a care to what medicine ever said or the ten hard facts of biology, all he knew is that _something_ allowed this little boy to live and he wasn't about to change it.

"Troy…"

"Hmm…" the whispers from his wife soon pulled him out of his thoughts as he made his way over to her from his stance in the doorway.

"Could you take him for a moment?" As gentle as could be, he slowly lifted Jeremy out of his mother's arms, emitting a small whimper on his part. She slowly made her way over to the pink crib in the nursery and lifted a crying Ashtyn out of it.

"Shh…" Troy and Gabi simultaneously said in a hushed tone as they each rocked a child. It was a week and a half after the good news of a possible homecoming that Jeremy was finally given the okay to leave and in the past two weeks, they have fallen into a loose routine.

"Troy," Gabi's voice broke the moment of silence that blanketed the previous comfort. She continued once she knew she held her husband's attention, "How are we going to do this with three?" Troy simply shrugged his shoulder at the thought, at this point they were pretty even, with Caleb spending some time over at Troy's parent's house for a few weeks, and only two children, they each has one at a time, but next week Bayley was finally coming home to complete the family of six.

"I don't know honey, "he dipped down to give a kiss to Jeremy's small head, it was amazing the size difference between Ashtyn and Jeremy, "But hey, I'd rather be wondering the same thing then… you know…" Troy trailed off knowing he was going into rough waters.

"Yeah…" Gabi held back a simple tear as she tried to concentrate her whole mind on the child in her arms.

"Hey honey," Troy made his way over the Gabi and nudged his shoulder with his, he was about to attempt to raise her spirits. "How long do you thing it will be until he gets a girlfriend?" Gabi let out a slight chuckle on behalf of her husband's thinking.

"No baby of mine is dating."

"You can't expect that from this little guy, he's a full blooded Bolton man, we need to have our women." Troy's boast sent Gabi into an eye roll, his plan was slowly working.

"The closest he is ever going to get to women is the ones in the sand box," she crouched down to Jeremy's level and whispered in his ear, "get used to that young man." The couple laughed as Jeremy let out a cry.

"See, he even knows that's not fair." Troy scoffed as he lifted the child to his shoulder and rubbed his back.

"Okay Mr. Bolton, this game can go both ways, see, this little girl in my arms is going to break hearts, so lets say she can't survive without her men, what do you say about that, _old man_?" Troy stopped quickly in his footsteps from comforting his son and looked wide eyes towards his wife and the little girl slowly drifting off to sleep in her arms.

"No girl of mine is going near a boy, I don't care what age whether he is in diapers or not… Actually, better idea; let's lock Ashtyn and Bayley in a room and wait until they're 35 to let them out." Gabi scoffed at his reaction.

"Wow, look at you, Mr. Hypocrite." Gabi slowly put Ashtyn back in her crib as Troy did the same with a passed out Jeremy.

"Hey, I'm not a hypocrite," Troy kept on defending himself as they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. "I'm just saying that _I _was a boy once and _I_ know what they want and no little daddy's girl of mine is going to get sucked into some hormonal boy's trap just to take advantage of her."

"Geez Troy, what kind of teen boy were you?" He kept following her as that made their way down the stairs.

"No Gabi, that's not what I meant…"

"But look here, Caleb and Jeremy are going to be teen boys at some time and do you want other parents to see them as…" she stopped for a moment to remember what Troy previously said, "as some hormonal boy with a plan to take advantage of their daughter?"

"Well no, but…" Troy wrinkled his eyebrows as Gabi kept on walking to the kitchen, back turned to him.

"Score 0-1 Troy! You've got to sharpen your skills buddy!" Her voice floated to his ears from the kitchen as he stood in the way of the stairs.

--

"Hey Chad,"

"Hmmm," his attention stayed with the magazine in his hand.

"Chad…" Taylor scooted closer to her husband as he flipped the magazine page.

"What?" It was getting harder to concentrate with her closeness.

"It's time." Those two words caused his head to shot up and a smile to appear on his face.

"Well… I can't keep you waiting then." Chad quickly threw the magazine on the bedside table and pushed Taylor back on the bed, hovering himself over her while he kept his weight on his outstretched arms that were on each side of her body. His actions sent Taylor into a slight case of giggles as he captured her in a warming kiss.

"Do you think it will happen?" The room atmosphere quickly changed as Chad pulled his lips further away from her own and gave out a sigh.

"Taylor…"

She slowly pulled herself up on her elbows, forcing Chad to roll to the side and face her with his right side elbow propping him up. "No, I know, it's just, we've been trying and last month that fake pregnancy test and going to the doctor's just to find out that it was a false alarm… it just… what if it doesn't?"

Chad pushed a strand of hair out of her face and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "You can't worry about it. It will happen, sooner or later, and I mean, if it doesn't… well… look at Kelsi and Jason."

Taylor emitted a scoff, "I'm not sure I would want to survive Sharpay pregnant… again."

"Okay… so maybe we won't go down _that_ route, but still, let's just go with it and just let nature take its course…"

"Yeah but what if…"

"No what ifs… lets just…" He pushed Taylor back onto the bed a little bit and attacked her lips "enjoy" kiss "the" kiss "ride." Chad replaced himself back over his wife's body as she too started to get back in the mood.

--

"Zeke…" Sharpay snuggled up to her husband as good as she could. At the moment the couples, along with Kelsi and Jason, were in the OBGYN office for another sonogram and check up. Zeke and Sharpay were seated in the uncomfortable waiting chairs right across from the Cross's. The Baylor girls were currently at the Evan's house, spending a nice afternoon with the grandparents.

"Why don't you huddle up to Jason, honey" Zeke jokingly stated to his wife while he continued to read the magazine in his hand, her husband still wasn't the most understanding with the whole situation.

Sharpay's eyes watered over with sadness at her husband's words. "How dare you Zeke Baylor," her words were muddled between slight tears as she pushed away from his hold and slapped him on the shoulder.

Zeke quickly saw his fault and cursed himself under his breath. "Honey, I was just joking…"

"Just joking, so that's all I am to you… a joke." Her screeched were getting louder.

"No sweetie, you're more than that…" Zeke was desperate.

"A fat whale right." Her mascara was slowly running down as she snuffed back her tears, one hand on her protruding stomach and the other rubbing her eyes.

"No, no you are beautiful and you are… you are" He peered over at the couple across from him, Kelsi was looking back at him with a worried expression upon her face, ready to pounce on helping an upset Sharpay while her husband sat still in his seat fully enthralled by a sport magazine.

"What Zeke meant to say is that you are doing great and is absolutely gorgeous Sharpay," Kelsi kept her voice low as she wanted to stop from attracting attention by others. Sharpay's tears slowly faded as Kelsi held her in an embrace rubbing circles on her back. With Sharpay cooling down, Kelsi peered over at her clueless husband.

"Jason." She snapped towards him trying to get his attention. "Cross!" she stated a little louder. "Jason Daniel Cross!" Her voice matched the bossiness that Sharpay possessed hence Jason finally looking up from his own little world.

"What?" His tone quickly changed though when he saw Sharpay. He got up and joined the huddle. "What went wrong Pay?" When she didn't answer he looked up at his wife with a questionable look. "Why is she always like this, you know what Kels?" she looked at his for a second, "if this is pregnancy, thank god it's not you."

"JASON!" The response was simultaneous and loud. The scolded man just shrugged his shoulders without a care in the world- hopefully the child will have Kelsi's brain.

--

"Hello everyone, how are we doing today?" Dr. Harlow seemed to enter the room in such happiness that it couldn't be explained.

"Good, but you seem better." Kelsi took the chance to answer for the small group.

"Well, yesterday there was a very special delivery of quads from a couple that had been trying for twelve years and was finally able to get pregnant with their third in-vetro fertilization try." Her smile graced her whole face, the happiest they have ever seen her.

"Were they all healthy?" There was a worry in Sharpay's voice; she seemed to have a soft spot with children.

"For the most part, they were early so they had to go to the NICU and be in incubators, but other than that they were healthy."

"Our friends have a child still in the NICU right now, actually they had triplets but one of them was healthy from birth and the other just got out of NICU two weeks ago."

"Really, how old are they right now?" She seemed curious about Jason's statement.

"Four months," Zeke piped in, "Ashtyn, Bayley, and Jeremy."

Dr. Harlow seemed to crease her forehead as he stated their names. "Two boys and a girl, how adorable…"

"Actually it was two girls, Ashtyn and Bayley, and a boy, Jeremy," Sharpay, who was laying on the table signaled for the doctor to come down to her level with her pointer finger, quietly in hopes of not allowing others to hear her she started "The father was given the permission to name the first daughter as a result of a bet, and quite frankly, the name Ashtyn screams boy all over, don't you think, I mean," Her noise level seemed to increase as she continued, "hello, ever heard of Ashton Kutcher… he is, well, was quite hot and how dare someone deprive their daughter of a girly na…."

"Honey," Zeke laid a comforting hand on her shoulder in order to make her stop ranting, "lets allow the doctor to do her job." Sharpay turned her head towards her husband with a scary glare but it soon turned into an upward smile.

"Sorry, I just…"

"That's okay, but now let's see how it's going on in there." Harlow stated as she started to examine Sharpay and then pulled the ultra sound machine over. The room was quiet for a moment until the usual heart beat filled the room, yet this time there was a peculiarity to it. "Hmmm."

"What is it?" Kelsi seemed to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I can't believe we hadn't caught this before, but there are more than one head, that's why the heartbeat is weird," She pointed to the screen, "See here, that's A… B…" her finger kept on moving on the screen as her other hand moved the wand, "…C…"

"You are continuing?" Sharpay's voice was squeaky as she was trying to see what was going on, "You can stop right there, right Kels?" There was no answer, "Right guys… guys?" She could see them enough to see that everyone was quite shocked as Dr. Harlow added one more letter to the list.

"…D…" The doctor peered at the four adults, a huge smile on her face. "Are you all right…" no one answered, "Well, let me go print up these new pictures for you while you adjust to the news." She made her way out of the room in a quick walk.

Jason was the first to speak, "Did… she… just… day… I mean… she just… there can't be…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"There are four?" Kelsi couldn't help but look at the screen with a wide open mouth.

"I'm already a house!" Sharpay's words filled the room in a shriek as it dawned upon everyone that here was still four more months.

--

Troy and Gabi made their way up to the NICU each with a baby carrier in hand and a newly aged six year old in between them. Caleb, as excited as he was, ran ahead of his parent's a little bit in order to be the first to his sister's NICU location. Even though it wasn't homecoming day for Bayley they knew it was coming soon and everyone was excited to be done with the hospital and move on to the future.

"Caleb, don't go so fast." Troy reminded his son to stay close as the six year old went down the long white hallway.

"Okay dad." Caleb stopped quickly in his footsteps and turned around, watching his parents get closer and closer to him. "Can I hold Bayley today Mommy?" His question was innocent, but unfortunately for the past few weeks, it has been a request they have been unable to fulfill, until now.

"We will have to see sweetie, okay?" Gabi reached out to her son as she approached him and ruffed his hair. Troy turned to his right and realized that they were at their daughter's room, without hesitance he reached for the door knob and pushed the door wide open. As soon as the doorway was clear, they were met face to face with Bayley's doctor.

"Ahhh, Bolton family, you ready for some news?" Troy and Gabi looked towards each other, wondering what the news could be. Caleb, unfazed by the doctor's presence, ran to his sister's side and started talking to her.

"What is it doctor?" Troy was the one to respond. Other than the six year old's babbling, the room was silent, anticipating the doctor's future words.

**Six pages… hopefully it makes up for lack of updates, either way, it really helps for me to update faster if I know you are reading… so hint, hint! **

**Also, I was planning to make Sharpay's pregnancy multiple ( I don't think my head was straight while I typed the last chapter), and thanks to ****AllForLoveAndHappiness, I remembered that was the way I wanted to go! **

**Anyway, in case you are confused with the Danforth's, the reason they were at the OBGYN the last time was because of that false pregnancy test that she talked about during their scene, they have been trying to have a baby, but don't worry, there isn't anything, biologically wrong with them, it's just that nature isn't cooperating. **

**Review and thank you!!**


End file.
